Forgiveness
by Ken 41190
Summary: (Takari and Kenyako) TK and Kari both have an argument and are dealing wit hurt feelings. And to add to that, the digidestined must protect the world from the end of all. Will TK and kari be able to forgive each other in time before it's too late? THE LON
1. The Beginning

Author's note: Yes, this is yet another Takari fanfic, but I just couldn't resist the thought of making one of my own. This takes place when the whole gang is about 15 years old. Also "" and "" expresses TK's thoughts, and "(" and ")" expresses Kari's thoughts, just to let you know Well I hope all of you enjoy it.   
  
Forgiveness- Chapter 1  
  
  
"See you later TK" everyone yelled as he left a few of his friends from school.  
  
Well life isn't just the same nowadays. No more going to the digital world after it was sealed. Not even our D3's could crack it open. I guess after our purpose was served, we had no more of a use to go to the Digiworld. Now I'm just living a regular life like any person could think of. Go to school, sleep during Mr. Fugiyama's computer class, home, and sleep. Simple, isn't it.  
  
"O hi honey, welcome back. So how was school today?" said his mom as he walked inside the apartment. During the years, TK and Matt's parents have grown closer together, but still they really haven't gotten back together. At least TK was able to see his older brother more often.   
  
"Um, you could say that it was practically yesterday. Boring."  
  
"Oh I see." she said, laughing at his smart remark.   
  
"Yeah, well I better go get my homework over with"  
  
With that, he left for his room. Patamon then happily greeted him as he came in. Even though Patamon could have stayed in the Digiworld, he decided to stay with TK after it was sealed. The same went with everyone else.  
  
"Hey TK, you got some mail from Kari while you were out" Patamon reported.  
  
Kari, the only thing in my life whom I loved for what seems an eternity, but it's been only for about 7 years. Kari. Man how I wanted her so bad. And since then I haven't told her what I truly feel. Sure, I told her that I cared for her back then, but what is that now. Just friendship. Maybe I should be grateful for at least having her as friend. But some voice just keeps on pondering that I should tell her the truth. I don't know what to do  
  
"Thanks pal, you're the greatest" he said as he rushed to his D terminal to check it out. It read................  
  
Hey TK,  
I know you must be busy today, but today is important.   
Davis got a strange e-mail from Geni. I'm sure you remember him.   
Well all of us are meeting at the park at 6 so please be there if you can.   
Oh and don't forget to bring Patamon. I'm sure he would want   
to hear the news as well. Thanks.  
Love,  
Kari  
  
It was already 5:30 so he had to rush to closet. He blindly picked a light green coat, some jeans, and as always, wore his white hat. Then he combed his hair, not to mention putting some gel Matt had let him borrow, and was out of the door by 5:50.   
  
I wonder what this could be now. Geni usually never contacts us, unless it was an emergency. I hope what he sent to Davis will make some sense of what's going on. What am I saying? That guy never made sense  
As he expected, he saw everyone waiting for him at the park with their digimon. Davis, who for once in a long time, looked serious. Yolei was chatting with Ken about school. Cody was practicing some of his fencing martial arts. And Kari was there, sitting at a bench, looking out to the sunset. She didn't notice him. God, she looks like a perfect angel.  
  
(I hope he got my e-mail. I don't think I would feel comfortable if he isn't here with me. Why haven't I told him the true feelings I have for him in my heart. Countless times we have faced death and danger, but throughout all of those time, he probably only thinks of me as a close friend. Oh how my heart longs for a better relationship. I wish I had Tai's courage just to help me explain TK my love for him.)  
  
While watching the sunset she noticed someone near her. It was TK sitting right beside her. ( He did come after all.) Kari couldn't help but smile at TK's presence near her.   
  
"TK, I'm so glad you came. I almost thought you wouldn't come" she said as TK smiled back.  
  
"With you around, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kari then turned a slight red.  
  
Davis, furious by now after watching them, finally spoke.. "Hey TJ, can it. We got some serious business, and I mean serious."   
  
"So what's the big new Davis?" Cody asked  
  
"Well uh, hey Demiveemon did you bring the D terminal like I asked you?"  
  
"What am I, your humble servant? And you never asked me to bring it."  
  
"Yes I did, while I was taking my shower" defended Davis.  
  
"Oh so that was what you were saying. I thought that was you screaming when you slipped on the floor"  
  
Everyone starts to giggle a bit and Davis is suddenly embarrassed.  
  
Yolei, shaking her head, saying "Davis, Davis, how can you be so irresponsible and blame it all on Demiveemon?" Obviously she was just teasing him.  
  
"Um well..." Davis said nervously  
  
Demiveemon then says, " Hey, why don't you tell them what you remember. That might just be enough for now"  
  
"Yeah, thanks pal. Just when I was about to say that"  
  
"Sure Davis, whatever" Ken said sarcastically.  
  
Everyone then starts to break in laughter again.   
  
Davis then got serious again "Ok guys. That's enough. Now let's get back to business"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Next Chapter: What does Davis have to say that is so important? Will TK and Kari ever express their feeling for each other. And will Demiveemon ever get a hearing aid. All of this and more coming up in chapter 2.  
  



	2. The Argument

Authors note: hey don't think this story is boring yet because its definitely going to get better. I hope you guys liked chapter 1 for a starter.   
Its my first fanfic after all. I don't own digimon, and never will (although it would be nice). anyway again " "=TK and ( )=Kari. Got it? Good.   
Well here's chapter two of Forgiveness.   
  
Forgiveness- Chapter 2  
  
  
So Davis started to ramble on what the big news was.  
  
"Well the guy named Geni from the Digiworld sended the e-mail"   
  
"We already know that Davis. Tell us something that we don't know." Cody said.  
  
"Ok, what he sended was some ancient prophecy about Armageddon. Weird isn't it guys"  
  
"What?" everyone yelled, being taken back from surprise.  
  
"Well if it was that important why didn't you bring it?!" Yolei shouted at the top of her lungs  
  
This lead all the others puzzeled wondering what could bring the world in such a situation like Armageddon.  
  
(Jeez Davis really doesn't know how take things like these seriously. If he did, he probably would have brought us the e-mail)  
  
Thinking for a solution Davis finally said "Hey don't worry. Later I'll forward it to all of ya"  
  
"Let's just hope this prophecy isn't true the way you say it" Ken replied.  
  
By now everyone was anxious to get back home so they all parted their own ways, except two others  
  
(I wonder if I can talk TK into walking home with me)  
  
Should I ask Kari to tag along with me?  
  
"Kari.....?""TK...........?" they both started simultaneously.  
  
It was then they couldn't refuse a slight giggle that seemed to slip between their lips.  
  
"Yes TK?"   
  
Oh God, what do i do. Well there's no turning back now  
  
"Um, Kari.. well I was think of......well... would you like to take a stroll with me back home"  
  
Please say yes  
  
(how could I refuse)  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
Although they were together they told Patamon and Gatomon to go ahead and head back home.   
  
finally alone(at last some privacy)  
  
then they started their long walk home  
  
"So whats been up on your mind lately TK?"  
  
"Too much actually. There's that basketball game coming up next Wednesday (author's note: today is Friday) and there's school,   
but who wants to talk about school?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But isn't there things in your life you never regret?"  
  
(Why did I ask him that question? I shouldn't be forcing him to like me.)  
  
"Well yes, there's Matt. I'd never regret having him as a brother. Even if he does act like a pain in the butt at times. And there's Patamon.   
In a way he helped me to become a better person that I didn't see in myself before. And....there's........"  
  
say it! you know you can! its only one word! Kari! his inner voice screamed  
  
"Yes...." Kari said hopefully   
  
(please say my name, please tell me if I'm the one)  
  
"........then there's my friends" TK finished.  
  
Sadden by his response, she also replied "You have a real true heart TK"  
  
They started near the point where soon they had to part their walk, but still stay with each other.   
  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I have. Are you saying that I don't?" TK said casually  
  
"No, but I have to admit we all do act a bit cold hearted at times, even you do."  
  
Somewhat offended, TK shot back "Oh yeah. Like when?"  
  
Also offended by his rudeness, Kari responded "Remember Darkwargreymon? He wanted to know what a heart was before he began on his   
frenzy to destroy the destiny stones. It almost seemed that he wanted more in life than just fighting. And still you persisted in your   
obsession to destroy him. Sure, we all knew we would have to destroy him if the time came, but only as a last resort. You should remember that."  
  
TK was shocked. Then without knowing what he did next, he shouted....  
  
"I at least tried to save the digiworld! You however wasn't aware of how much destruction he could cause, even if he did have a heart!   
I think it's you who doesn't have a heart if we were to jeopardize the lives of the digimon!"  
  
Kari couldn't stand it anymore, and before she knew, she slapped him across the face. "I hate you TK! Darkwargreymon probably  
had a better heart than you ever did!"  
  
" I hate you too, Kari" And with that, they stomped off their separate ways without looking back.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2   
What happened to TK and Kari's love for each other? Is this the end for their romance? Will they be able to get back together? And why does   
the prophecy mention about Armageddon? All coming up in chapter 3   
  
  



	3. The Plan

Author's note: Hey everyone. I know, the argument was a bit corny but I'll definately liven this story up a bit. O and yes, there's a little surprise   
at the end for all of you who are big digifans. And if you want to know the inner thought symbols for TK and Kari, go back to last chapter cause   
im not writing them anymore in the beginning of each chapter. Also I don't own Digimon. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
Forgiveness-chapter 3  
  
TK stormed through the apartment and went straight to his room, almost running into his mom.  
  
As always Patamon was waiting for him there, but he didn't see the same old TK he always knew. Something was wrong.  
  
How could she say something like that to me. She definitely needs to get it through her damn mind that whatever I felt for from day one till   
now are now gone. No more will I mourn to see her beautiful face or her sweet voice. But that's easier said than done  
  
"What's wrong TK? Did something happen between you and Kari?" asked Patamon worryingly. The only reason that he would be so silent   
and cold had to be from their little conversation, thought Patamon. He and Gatomon knew deep down inside that TK and Kari had feelings   
for each other, but didn't understand that it was so hard for them to express it to each other. Human emotions were a mystery to them.  
  
TK didn't respond to Patamons question and just stood silent. Suddenly TK's D terminal beeped a few times, signaling that he had e-mail.  
  
"I totally forgot about that prophecy Davis was to send to me." Maybe that will take my mind off that....girl  
  
It read..............  
  
When the world faces Armageddon   
and the darkness reaches to its fullest  
a dark monster will emerge  
bringing hell to all in both worlds  
though the planet brings forth great warriors  
only failure will come to them  
and the planets light and energy will dim and slowly die   
only the people's hope will save the planets light  
then both will present their power  
and resurrect all who fight destiny.   
  
"Is this really the right prophacy? Well no matter. I'm tired. How bout you Patamon?"  
  
Still frustrated from not getting an answer, he gave in. "Yeah. I could really use the sleep"  
  
Then TK slipped into his bed and turned off lights "Goodnight Patamon"  
  
But Patamon was already asleep to answer back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari ran as fast as she could back to her own apartment. She was already shedding tears (God, Tai better not be home. He can't be home   
and see me with tears in my eyes. If he found out TK was the reason, he'd go on a rampage with him, even though they were friends)  
  
Luckily she found no sign of him and thought that he was probably on another date with Sora. Gatomon was already sleeping so she   
decided to go to sleep. Try as she did, she still wasn't able to keep her eyes shut for more than 3 minutes.   
  
(Oh the nerve of that TK. Because of him I can't sleep or think clearly. Why is all this happening to me? Is this what it feels like to have   
a broken heart?)  
  
Then she started to cry again, but after a while her tears led her to cry herself to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saturday Morning- 10:50 at Davis's house  
  
"So did you guys get the e-mail?"  
  
"yeah" everyone responded. Davis called the others to come over to his place for a little meeting about the prophecy again since now   
they read it. Kari was so upset last night that she forget to check her D terminal when she got back. It wasn't until this morning she  
found out and was dumbfounded as the others were, of what the prophecy meant. Even though TK and Kari were there, they completely   
were ignoring each other and they never spoke with each other unless it was necessary. Still when they spoke, they had such a bland tone.  
  
"But what could we make out of this. This sounds like some sort of a question from a mystery game" Yolei said.  
  
"This isn't a game. This is the world we are dealing with." Cody responded quickly after Yolei's comment.  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that. Almost forgot. This is the end of the world, destruction for all, bringing the world to a living torture, oh and did   
I say this is the end of the world?" Yolei shot back with a mocking tone.  
  
"Hey you two. Break it up. The last thing we want is fighting" Ken said.  
  
Both Cody and Yolei started to calm down by now.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do? Maybe we could ask the other older digidestined for help on this one?" Kari asked   
  
"Wow, how thoughtful of you. Did you think that up all by yourself?" TK said, obviously making fun of Kari's decision, even if it was   
a good idea.  
  
"Hey TK, back off!" Kari replied suddenly  
  
Everyone was startled, especially Davis. They knew that TK and Kari were such good friends and barely got into any arguments.   
  
Despite Davis was actually enjoying the moment of TK and Kari's little fight, he knew now wasn't the time.  
  
"Guys, knock it off. We got more important things to worry about, like the survival of humankind as we know it!" Davis shouted.  
  
Now Kari seemed to calm down but TK felt somewhat confused for some reason.  
  
By this way am I getting rid of Kari out of my heart, or am I just hurting myself?  
All of a sudden, Davis's computer lit up to life and showed a transmission of a weary old human, or what it seemed to be. Only the original   
digidestined have actually met this mysterious person. They called him...  
  
"Geni, would be my name." he spoke.  
  
"Oh so you're Geni, huh. You look a little old there don't you think." commented Davis.  
  
Ken, Yolei, and Cody look at the person with awe for the first time. But TK and Kari have seen him before so they weren't so surprised.  
  
"I'm guessing you are Davis as well, one of the new digidestined, right" Geni said, looking at Davis.  
  
Then he eyed the others. "And you must be Yolei, Ken, and Cody. Also part of the new digidestined."  
  
He then spotted Kari and TK. "And of course I remember both of you, TK and Kari. Tell me, how are the other digidestined doing?"  
  
"All of them are doing real fine" they both said, trying to race each other to respond quicker.  
  
"Well no time for greetings, I have some good news and some bad news."   
  
Ken said, "I think we should go with the bad news first. At least we can be relieved with something at the end with the good news."  
  
"Alright, I'm sure that you are aware of the end of the world is coming to a near, right? Well, I've found out that the definite date is this   
coming Tuesday. Beware digidestined for the worst, because the encounters that you and even the older digidestined have come up to   
is nothing compared to this battle. It will be the ultimate battle. The prize....the will to live on. The consequence of losing.........all will   
be destroyed."  
  
Everyone fell into a deep, dead silence after hearing this shocking news, until Geni spoke again.  
  
"Hey don't worry, I still haven't told you all the good news. Lately I also heard that there are two golden digieggs still hidden in the   
digital world. Tomorrow I can let you pass through a portal I've made to make a trip to recover them.."  
  
Everyone cheered then, especially their digimon, whom were happy to hear that they were going to go see their home again.  
  
"Hey I haven't finished yet. Not just you people are going back to the digital world. You are going to bring your other fellow senior   
digidestined. This will be a fight for your life so you should gather as much help as you can. By this way they can find their old digimon   
to help you in your cause."  
  
"But Geni, remember we lost our crests to bring happiness to the digiworld back a few years ago? How will our digimon digivolve?"   
TK asked.  
  
"Your crests and tags have been reproduced for this particular situation. You should find them at the same place."  
  
"Wow this is great, with this much help, we'll stop that monster from creating Armageddon in no time." Yolei cheered.  
  
"One last thing." Geni said.  
  
"I've contacted an old friend of yours to accompany you to the digital world as well. He should be there sometime today. Also   
read the prophecy carefully. It will come to use when the time comes. Tomorrow when you're all ready, contact me with your D3s   
and I'll open a portal for you through a nearby computer. Until then bye."  
  
The transmission closed and the computer was off again.  
  
"For once, Geni actually made sense" Kari said.  
  
Then they all heard a knocking at the door. Ken went over to answer it, since everyone else was to lazy to.  
  
But they didn't expect to find what they did behind that door.  
  
A familiar figure stood there, who looked about as tall as TK and Davis, had slick blond hair, wore a an old red country jacket, and   
some jeans. He had a small creature behind him that was white, was stripped a little bit green and had big, floppy ears.  
  
Everyone, except Ken knew who this person was.  
  
"Willis!!" they yelled with joy.  
  
"Hey guys. Long time no see" Willis responded gleefully.  
  
Everyone didn't hesitate to greet their old friend.  
  
Then after Davis greeted the american boy, he decided to introduce him to Ken.  
  
"Ken, I'd like you to meet Willis. Willis, this is Ken."  
  
Both Ken and Willis smiled at each other and shook hands.  
  
"Oh so you're Ken. The others have told me so much about you and what happened before, through the internet. I'm sorry for all   
the pain you went through back when you were younger, but what matters is that your part of a team and found true friends to be with."  
  
"Thanks Willis. I also heard a bit of you from Davis when the others told me about their story when you had to fight Cocomon to   
free him from that virus. Where is he anyway."  
  
Willis and Terriermon looked a bit sad at this point. "Even though Cocomon got rid of the virus, he still couldn't escape death's   
grasp and he........"  
  
"I'm so sorry about that" Ken said, now feeling guilty.  
  
"That's alright. That was in the past and I'm going to go on. Even if I have to go through the ends of the world." Willis then started   
to cheer up again.  
  
"We're glad to have you back Willis. You too Terriermon" said TK.  
  
End of chapter 3  
Now that Willis has joined the group, what will come of them next? What new dangers and wonders will they find in the digiworld?   
All coming up in chapter 4......   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Revealness

Author's note: Surprised to see that I ended up adding Willis to the story? Like I said before, the story's gonna liven up. And to those   
who haven't seen Digimon the movie, Willis was an addition character the whole gang met with when they visited America. He is also   
a genius, like Ken is. Enough with the background info now, time for chapter 4.  
  
Forgiveness-Chapter 4  
  
Everyone was very surprised to find Willis at Davis's door, but one question still stood.............  
Who's house was he going to stay with? Davis wanted Willis to stay at his place since he was already there, but his parents were too   
busy to let him stay with them. Despite this, TK volunteered to let Willis stay at his place since his mother had to attend a business trip   
that weekend.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Man, am I exhausted." Willis said tiring .   
  
That day, they decided to show their friend a tour of Tokyo. There were many attractions to see and places to see, that before Willis knew   
it, he was already tired and exhausted. Anyway it was already 9 o'clock by the time they finished showing him the city. Before they left,   
they contacted Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, and Joe about they message they received from Geni and they all eagerly decided to go. Since   
Mimi was still living in New York, she said that she would go through a different portal from there and meet up with the others in the   
digital world.   
  
"Yeah, even a few of the sites we saw where places I never visited before." TK responded.  
  
"How bout you Terriermon, did you have a good time?" Willis asked his little companion.  
  
"I never new there could be such a big city with pretty lights in an island like this. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah me too. Hey thanks TK for you and the others to show me around the city."  
  
TK just smiled a bit "No need to thank me. When you're with friends like us, fun is always around the corner."  
  
"Well we better hit the sacks. Terriermon is getting sleepy and I'm sure Patamon is as well. We got a busy day tomorrow if we're going   
to find those digieggs and crests." said Willis.  
  
TK started to crawl underneath his bed covers while Willis laid on his sleeping bag. Their two digimon decided to sleep on the living   
room couch so they could have a comfy slumber.   
  
"Yeah, I could use the sleep too. Oh and one more thing. If I start to snore, just whack me with your pillow and I'll stop." With that Willis   
started laugh a bit.  
  
"Oh I'm sure I could remember that."   
  
"K, well good night Willis."  
  
"Good night TK."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After about an hour, TK tried and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. Still his heart kept thinking about Kari. Was I wrong to say what I   
did to her that night? Maybe I was a bit harsh on her. Damn now I'm really starting to feel bad TK then heard some shuffling from his   
friends sleeping bag. Hoping he was awake he asked silently "Hey Willis, are you still up?"  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit excited about tomorrow. So how have you and Kari been doing?"  
  
He had to ask that question. Well maybe Willis could help me with my problem. But should I really tell him the whole story?  
  
"We're doing fine, I guess" TK lied.  
  
"You guess? TK is there something wrong with you and Kari? I know for a fact that you used to have feelings for her, and I would think   
you still do. Are you mad at me because I gave her a little kiss the last time we met at New York after we defeated Cocomon?"  
  
TK was surprised "No, not at all. I know you just did to make Davis jealous and all, but that's not the point. How did you know I had   
feelings for Kari?"  
  
"Come on TK. You can't fool me. I've got eyes, don't I? Anyway you could say I have a sixth sense by telling people's emotions through   
physical reactions. You two would always be together, talk with each other, laugh all the time, and basically just having a good time. At first   
I thought that you two were just learning to become closer friends and when I came back, I thought by now you told Kari your true feelings.   
I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"  
  
Slowly accepting the truth, TK barely responded "Yes"  
Well there's no turning back now, I'd better tell him the story  
  
"So TK, why don't you spit it out and tell me what happened between you two."  
  
"Alright, this is what happened................" And TK explained what happened last night and how they got through a big argument when he   
was planning on telling her his feelings for her.  
  
"So that's what happened. I remember hearing about the Darkwargreymon crisis at one time, and I would think what she was getting at.   
And this is all over about the purity of your hearts." Willis commented.  
  
TK started to grow a bit angry from remembering that night. "She had no right to get so upset with me nor say anything she said that night!"  
  
"Actually TK, I would say that it's also your fault. You were the one who actually started it, based on what I just heard. It was you who gave   
a sarcastic reply after she gave you a complement of you having a good heart. Don't you think?"  
  
What?!! It was me who started this horrible argument? No it can't be! I refuse to believe it. I won't believe it  
  
"What are you talking about? So you're saying it was my fault that this started?" TK responded.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. All I'm saying that this isn't all just one person's fault. Can't you get it through your head? It's both, you and Kari's,   
fault. You sort of started it and she pursued the argument. Can't you see that?"   
  
Never! I can't. How can I admit I was wrong?  
  
"Willis, I'm really starting to get sleepy and it's already 2:30 in the morning. I say we should get back to bed and get as much sleep as we can."   
TK replied, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
Willis knew that it was late and they really needed the sleep, but that was just an excuse to get off his back. Anyway he gave in to TK's bidding.  
"Alright TK, your right. But before you go to bed, I want to make this clear to you. You still have time to apologize to her. I'm sure she will   
welcome you back with open arms. You can't lie to yourself for long. If you do, pretty soon it will be too late for forgiveness and she will be gone   
before you know it. And then you'll see all hope of getting back together lost. Remember that. Good night TK." And with that Willis was fast asleep.   
This made TK fall in deep thoughts until he too feel in a deep slumber.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Also during that night  
  
Kari went to her room after an exhausting walk through the city with the gang and Willis. They decided to show him while they were there since he   
wouldn't be able to see the city and they were going to be busy tomorrow. She was well beyond tiredness and just wanted to go to sleep. However   
a part of her still mourns over what happened last night and she knew that sleep wouldn't come so easily.  
  
As she entered, she saw Gatomon just laying in her basket, still awake and waiting for Kari. She had a worried look on her face when Kari spotted her.  
  
"Kari we've got to talk" Gatomon started.  
  
(oh no, I hope she doesn't suspect what I think she does) "About what?" Kari said in a neutral tone, pretending not to know where her friend was   
trying to go.  
  
"About what's going on between you and TK. I could tell something was wrong after that little fight today you had with him. And don't play stupid   
with me cause after so long I would know when you're lying or not." Gotomon was right. For years, her companion has always been on her side,   
protecting Kari from any danger. They had a great relationship and told each other almost everything. Almost.  
  
"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between me and ......him" she said.  
(TK, why is it that you won't stop haunting my soul. I wonder if TK is having the same affect with himself. No, he can't. He didn't love me. He wasn't   
crazy about me. But I was. I loved everything about him. Now everything about him is being turned against me. He's probably at home, laughing with   
Willis about the situation we had last night. Maybe at least I can shed some of this pain with Gatomon, and maybe that'll help)  
  
"I can't fool you can I?" Gatomon shook her head in response. "Well, if you really want to know, this is what's wrong......  
  
So Kari went on, explaining the whole argument with her companion.   
  
"Clearly, to tell you the truth, I don't know where you guys went wrong." Gatomon said after hearing her friends story.  
  
(Oh I know where it went wrong. It was only that one question. "Isn't there things in your life you never regret?". I hoped with all I had he would say   
my name. Say that he loved me as much as I did for him. But now he doesn't seem the same person I fell in love with 7 years ago. He's.......a monster!   
How can I love a monster?)   
  
"I'll tell you where it went wrong....it was when he accused me of calling him a person without a heart after I said he had a true, kind heart. Oh, that TK is   
so ignorant!" Kari slammed her fist down in her table, shaking it a bit. Then she notice drops of water appearing of the table and found out they were her   
tears.  
  
"Kari, please don't cry. Please? I don't where you got an idea like that, but you need to snap out of it. You and TK have been friends for such a long time.   
You two have faced danger countless times, while me and Patamon have been there to protect you guys. But we didn't protect you all the time. No, it   
was TK who did. Always easing your pain whenever you had a bad day. Or protecting you from Piedmon when we faced him that dark day. We may protect   
you from physical harm, but he protects you from letting your heart being broken. And this isn't the TK, that we know. Just give him some time and in no   
time, he'll be back to normal. He has done so much for you. Never forget that as long as you live." With that, Kari was speechless to think what to say next.  
  
(Gatomon, I know you are so right, but if you were me you would see love is more complicated than just a human emotion. But you were right about the fact   
that he has done so much for me. Maybe I should apologize to him. No, not yet. Possibly another time, but not now. We got the world to worry about now.   
Then, perhaps afterwards, I'll spare him some forgiveness. )  
  
"I'll leave you thinking about that, but now I'm going to get a good cat's sleep" Gatomon said as she started to lay down in her basket.  
  
"Gatomon, thanks for everything" were the only words Kari said to express her thankfulness for her close friend. But Gatomon was already fast asleep.   
  
"Well, I'd better hit the bed as well. I have a long day tomorrow."  
  
And with that, she turned off the lights, and for the first time that night she smiled as she surrendered herself to the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunday Morning - 9:40 at Izzy's house  
  
"Prodigious, we really are going to be able to go to the digital world once again?" Izzy asked Cody.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Well that's what that guy Geni said to us." Cody answered  
  
"Oh, then I think I can take your word for it then. Geni has been a great help to us in the past and it seems he will be helping us again."  
  
Tai, back in his leadership ego again, said "Well guys, what are we waiting for? Lets contact Geni and go for it!"  
  
Joe, Sora, and Matt were also there with the rest of the gang. Everyone seemed to be ready. Of course, Yolei brought a bunch of food from her family's store,   
incase they had to stay longer than they were supposed to. Willis was probably the most excited member out of the 12 of them. He never went to the digital   
world and this would be his first time. Though he has heard many stories about their adventures in the digiworld, he wanted to experience this for himself.   
Also Terriermon was excited to see his real home, from where he was born from, and see what it was like.  
  
Then all twelve of them reached for their digivice and contacted Geni. He appeared to them through Izzy's computer.  
  
"Before I open the portal, I must warn you. The digital world has recently been plaqued with an unknown force of evil and darkness. It seems the prophecy   
will affect this world before yours. But be ready for any danger you might come upon, since a few docile digimon have recently turned to have such a hostile manner.   
Also, for some reason, the time that is spent in the digital world in now doubled when compared to your time. Like if you spend half a day in the digital world, a day   
will pass in your world. So you guys better find those tags and digieggs as soon as possible if you want to make it back to Tuesday. When you guys find the tags   
and digieggs, send a signal to me and I'll automatically trace signal so I can form the portal at your position at the time. Got it?"  
  
"Got it!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Well all I can say is good luck and may you find that way back to send your world out of danger, as well as the digital world. Good bye" And with that the computer   
opened up a dark blue portal.  
  
"Here we go!" they said as they all stepped through the portal.  
  
End of chapter 4  
What new dangers await the digidestined at the digital world. Will it be the same place they once knew? Are TK and Kari thinking of apologizing to one   
another? Will their friends words help them step back into their relationship? All of this and more coming up in chapter 5.................   
  



	5. The Return

Author's note: Well what do u guys think of so far? I haven't been adding too many TK and Kari moments, but I'll definitely   
add a few of those later on. Lately I've been packed with homework so I haven't been working on fanfics for quite a while. Well   
enough about me, lets get back to...........  
  
Forgiveness-Chapter 5  
  
Everyone fell and fell into what seemed to be a bottomless dark blue pit. Only a few minutes passed though before they realized   
they were in a deep forest. Back at the digital world.  
  
"Well, welcome home you guys" Matt said happily to all the digimon.  
  
"It sure feels good to be back" said Armadillomon.  
  
"Yeah, I was starting to feel a bit homesick for a few days." Hawkmon said in a gleeful attitude.   
  
Willis and Terriermon looked all around, amazed and surprised by all the wonders they beheld before them. "So this is the digital   
world, huh. Does this place seem familiar to you Terriermon?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I sort of have a sense of Da jah vou" his companion responded.  
  
"Hey guys, time to get a move on it. We don't have much time to waste" Tai hurried to others.  
  
"Wait a minute Tai. We should find Mimi first, right?" Sora asked   
  
Taken back by the question, since he forgot about Mimi, he just hit his head on the side as a sign of stupidity. "There I go again.   
Acting before I think. Thanks Sora."  
  
"No problemo. Anyway we know Davis makes the same mistake all the time."  
  
"HEY!!!" Davis yelled back.  
  
Joe decided to calm him down, "Woah, slow down there buddy. They were only joking. No need to get all steamed up after a little   
laugh. Save it for later."  
  
Everyone started to giggle a bit as Davis turned a bit red from embarrassment. But the joyful moment ended as a monstrous pair   
of a Kuwagumon and 2 Monocromons suddenly appeared through the thickness of the trees.  
  
"Trouble already? They really know when to crash a party" Yolei commented.  
  
"Well guys, you ready to digivolve?" TK asked their digimon.  
  
"Ready!!" they all said right when everyone's Digivices took their role.  
"Veemon digivolve to EXVEEMON!"  
"Hawkmon digivolve to AQUILOMON!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to ANKYLOMON!"  
"Wormmon digivolve to STINGMON!"  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to NEFERTIMON!"  
"Patamon armor digivolve to PEGUSASMON!"  
"Terriermon digivolve to GARGOMON!"  
  
"This should be no problem" Davis said confidently. But Ken saw something very wrong about these three digimon.   
  
"Don't get too confident Davis. Something's different about these digimon."  
Kari also noticed this as well. "Yeah I think you're right Ken. They seem to have a different appearance. And it seems they are   
emitting some dark energy."  
  
"Alright guys, don't let your guard down. These may be simple digimon but somethings awkward so be carefull." Tk ordered.   
All the digimon nodded in approval.  
  
"Wow, TK since when were you the leader of the group?" Kari said mockingly to get TK back for yesterday, right when Xveemon   
and Stingmon sprang into combat with Kuwagomon. The others were attacking the two Monocromons.   
  
"Kari, can't you just shut up and try to be of more use here?" He shot back at Kari.  
  
"SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon yelled as he struck the Kuwagamon. But surprisingly it only was flinched and struck back.  
  
"VENOM FANG!" It yelled in a dark voice. His two teeth claws clamped around Stingmon with venom being pumped into his   
veins.  
  
"No!! Stingmon retreat!" Ken yelled to his companion. It was then Davis ordered Exveemon to go cover Stingmon's retreat.  
  
"V LASER!" he yelled as the impact made the monster release his grip on Stingmon. Then he took this chance to retreat like   
Ken ordered.  
  
Yolie was watching Aquilomon trying to slow one of the Monocromons down when she saw that TK and Kari were having   
another fit.  
  
"Hey TK!! Kari! Break it up! God, you two are acting like children for crying out loud! I think you could get a clue that we are   
in need of some serious help." Yoliei yelled as she attempted to snap some sense into her two friends. And obviously their   
digimon were indeed in need of some help.   
  
Ankylomon, Pegusmon, and were barely holding off one of the Monocromons back. Even Gargomon tried to sneek attack him   
from behind with his Gargo Pellet. But most of the shooting shells just ricocheted off his thick armor, only causing minimal damage   
with the other penetrating shots. Meanwhile Nefertimon and Aquilomon were giving all they had to do the same with the other one.   
Things were not looking good. Both Kari and TK saw how much time they had already wasted arguing and started to focus more on the   
fight.  
  
By now Tai was growing frustrated, clutching his fist. "Damn it! If we only had our digimon, this fight would have already be over!"  
  
Tai wasn't alone. Matt and Joe were getting themselves a bit angry over the fact that they couldn't help.  
But suddenly out of nowhere they heard someone scream "NEEDLE SPRAY!" and a shower of neddles pelted one the Kumgamon, who   
then yelped in pain before it crashed on the floor. It was then a tall girl with pink shoulder length hair, wearing a familiar red hat, and some   
outdoor clothing revealed herself from a few trees that served as her hiding spot. With her, came what it seemed was a giant cactus with   
two red boxing gloves. Then other familiar digimon followed her as she made her way to the others.  
  
"Mimi!!" they all yelled with releif  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm a bit late but I had to take a little detour to find the rest of our pals." Mimi said, referring to all the digimon she   
brought with her. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Joe were happy to see their buddies again but now wasn't the time for reunions.  
  
"Well gang what are you waiting for. Let's digivolve!!" Tai ordered. Everyone nodded as they too grabbed their digivices.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to GREYMON!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to BIRDRAMON!"  
"Gabumon digivolve to GARURUMON!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to IKAKUMON!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Now let's start some real action!" Matt yelled as he and the others ordered them to join the fight.  
With their increase in numbers, it was only a matter of minutes until the fighting ceased. Their high numbers proved as a great ally   
and the key to their victory though they were startled that it took 13 digimon to defeat just 3 digimon. Even if they were only at the   
champion level. Then the dead creatures, or what was left of them, suddenly disappeared in tiny digital data, only leaving a small pool of   
blood that was left behind from the battle. Then horrible memories flooded Kari's mind as she witnessed their deaths.  
  
(No! Not again! Those digimon might have attacked us, but it wasn't there fault. Why must we resort to killing again?)  
  
"Did we really have to destroy those three? Maybe they were attacked by a virus or under a dark spell. Could we really have saved them?"   
Kari asked silently as a tear was just about to form as a sign of depression. Kari didn't want the older guys to see her, but TK spotted   
her by some chance. All of a sudden he had a weird feeling. And something that was urging him to do something. To go and comfort her.  
  
I can't! How could I try? She hates me after all. I would just make it worse he thought to throw away those feelings.   
  
Instead Cody just came up to her. "It's alright Kari. I feel just as bad as you do personally, but remember the fact that digimon never die.   
Even if they were in a spell or something, I bet that they would have rather have us destroy them if it meant their freedom."  
  
Davis then decided to take advantage of this opportunity. "Yeah Kari, you could even say we put them out of their misery. I certainly   
wouldn't want to be controlled by some spell or something."  
  
"Right Davis, I'd prefer you be some mindless slave. You would certainly put us out of a lot misery" Yolei commented.  
  
Davis again had one of his steaming fits while they others just couldn't stop laughing at the little joke. Everyone except TK. Damn it.   
Why didn't I take the chance? I could have apologize to her. No, is that what I really want? I guess I should wait a bit before I can   
take such actions.  
  
"Well guys I guess its time to move on." Tai ordered. Then he look down at his companion. "Hey Agumon, you guys must be tired,   
huh"  
  
"Yeah it really took it out of me. I guess I need to digiexcercise a bit more." Agumon responded happily, even though he was tired   
and beaten   
up a bit.  
  
"Same here. It was so long since I last digivolved so we need to get used to digivolving more frequently" Gomamon added.  
  
It was then Yolei got out from her bag snacks and drinks for everyone. "Well I guess we should have break then. We all deserve it."  
  
Tai was about to object and suggest to keep going, until Sora saw this and gave him a disapproving stare.  
He surrendered himself to her and said "I guess you're right. But we can't waste too much time. Remember time is doubled now.   
Not like when a few months meant a few minutes from before."  
  
So then they all gathered around to form a circle and started snatching as much food as they could.  
Willis then took this time to return to his observation of the scenery which surrounded them in the thick forest. Anyway neither him nor   
Terriermon were hungry. "Hey guys, I'm going to take a look around here. I'm a bit curious about this place since it is my first time here   
in the digital world. I'll take Terriermon."  
  
Willis was about to take his stroll when Ken stopped him. "Wait Willis. I'll go with you as well. Just in case another one of those creature   
attack again, it would be better to have someone else to back you up."  
  
Willis just smiled as his approval as the two of them and their digimon started their walk.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK was talking with his older bro when he noticed that Willis left to get a better understand the digital world, and that Ken went also to   
accompany him.  
  
He smiled a bit. "Hmm, always was a curious guy. I don't blame him for wanting to know about this place better."  
  
Matt lit a slight grin. "Yeah, after all this is his first visit to the digital world. He must be wondering how amazing this place is. " He then   
turned back at his little bro.  
  
"So when are you going to apologize TK?" Matt asked in a silent whisper so no one could hear. TK was shocked at knowing his brother   
knew of the situation as well. "Apologize for what?"  
  
"Come on little bro. You think that after looking after you two for about seven years, I wouldn't notice a little, how should I say it? Bond?"   
Matt could help but smirk at his own comment.  
  
"Well, um.., I guess you could say I was thinking about it. But I think she still hates me. Maybe I should give her some time to cool off."   
TK whispered.  
  
TK stop denying yourself. You know you want her. Why can't you just say I'm sorry. Its just two words. I'm sorry. Is it that hard to   
say? No that's easier said than done. If I'm going to say it, it has to be with a meaning. I still need time.  
  
Matt nodded a bit, but looked somewhat a bit disappointed at his brothers decision. "I just hope you know what you're doing little bro,"   
he said as he just messed TK's hair up a bit, like what normal big brothers did to their little brothers. He managed to pull off a little grin, but   
it was easily faded away as he turned away and took one glance at Kari while she was talking with Yolei. Still he wondered how long this   
was going to be. So many things were in his mind.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...........  
  
"Wow this place is stupendous! This world is full of surprises." Willis said as he gazed at the world he beheld before him from a nearby cliff   
while the sun started to set.  
  
"Yes I know. And this is your first visit as well." Ken said as he too enjoyed their little walk. Then he started to frown a bit. "but for me,   
when I first came here, I never really enjoyed how wonderful this place really was or actually see what beauty laid before my eyes. I thought   
it was all just an illusion and some game. Back then, I didn't know any better what to do than becoming the digital emperor." Ken again   
remembered all those horrible moments and memories of his days as that dark person he once was. To this day those memories have haunted   
his mind and soul.   
  
Wormmon and Willis were starting to have worring faces as they saw Ken struggle with his dark inner thoughts. "Please Ken, its alright.   
We're all here with you. Remember you got us all now and you're not the evil person you used to be." Wormmon said as he tried to reassure   
his human friend.  
  
Ken just looked down at his companion with a slight smile. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks pal."  
Wormmon just smiled back as a sign of appreciation.  
  
It was then Willis's watch then started to go off as his alarm signaled them that they had to return to the others. "Well guys, I guess you   
know what this means." Willis said with a hint of depression. There was still so much he wanted to see. These days curiosity took advantage   
of him when he was at someplace new.  
  
"Yeah, what a shame. I wanted to see if there were more friendly digimon." Terriermon said.  
  
So then they began their way back. These days Ken usually never talked with others, even his friends, about his personal life. He was   
always shy, but he decided that now was a good time to ask since Willis was now his friend and knew how trusting he is.  
  
"Hey Willis.."  
"Yeah...."  
"I need to ask you for some advice."  
"About what?" Willis responded with a bit of curiosity.  
"Well, I know for a fact that you are like a, how do you Americans call it? Lady's Man?"  
Willis then started to smirk a bit, knowing where his friend was going.  
"Well I was thinking how do you get the courage to......"  
".......ask a chick out on a date, I suppose, huh?" Willis finished with a little smile showing.  
"Yeah, that" Ken said as he started to regret asking that question.  
"And who might the lucky girl be.?" Willis asked, eager to hear his secret  
"Um, well you could say that she would be with our little group." Ken responded in low voice.  
"Let me guess, its........Yolei! Right!"   
"Well,. .....yeah"  
"I sort of had an idea you had a crush on her. I especially think she's cute."  
"That I have to agree with you. But what should I say to her?" Ken asked in need for Willis's "wisdom".  
"It's simple. Just think of a date, a time, and place. Then go for it. You got nothing to lose. The two of you are good friends, aren't you?   
Even if she says no, which I doubt, that doesn't mean she won't be your friend anymore."  
"That's easy for you to say. Well what the hell. I won't know until I try. But I'll give it a try after we finish our little "saving the world" business.  
"That's the spirit Ken!"  
Then as they neared the company, Ken whispered " Please don't...."  
".....tell anyone?" Willis cut him off. " Oh sure. I got ya. I won't say a word about your secret."  
"What secret Willis?" said a voice that sounded familar. Turned out it was Yolei.   
"Um nothing Yolei. Right Ken?"  
Ken started to sweat and turned a slight red. But he just nodded as an expression.  
"Hmm, well I guess not." Yolei said as she just smiled at the two and gave Ken a wink before returning to the others.  
"Phew, talk about a close call. Try not to speak so loud next time." Ken asked  
"Hey, don't blame me. I think it was you who attracted her attention here, if you know what I mean."  
Both of them started to laugh a bit till everyone started to leave and head back on their journey.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in a dark realm............   
  
A hideous creature smirks at the thought of those digidestined children trying to get involved with his upcoming plans for the world. He   
witnessed their journey through his mysterious black orb which gave him a view of anything that he desired to see from the digital world..   
  
"They truly are such fools," he thought. "They don't even know who they're up against. Soon they'll know what's coming to them. I'll   
make them see that personally. It won't be long now until it ends...........or should I say.....it all begins!" And with that, he started to laugh   
that could shatter glass for miles. "I'll be waiting till then."  
  
End of Chapter 5   
What lies now for the digidestined? We got TK and Kari thinking about another chance. Then we've got Ken asking for advice about girls.   
What next? And who is this mysterious creature? All of that more coming up in the next chapter 6.....  
  
  



	6. The Night

Author's note: So what do ya all think of it so far? I don't have as much time to spend working on writing fanfictions like I used too. But don't fear, cause I'll try to get them out as soon as possible. Aren't I making Willis doing a good job of being the matchmaker here. I think he's the best character, even though he only appeared in only the movie. Hey all ya people out there, please review this fanfic. I don't feel like this story is important to write. Tell you all what. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll try to get up the new chapters. I think we all understand each other. If no, then sue me (just kidding). Ok, enough talking lets get back to the story.  
  
Forgiveness-Chapter 6  
  
The whole crew didn't make it too far after their last rest since it was starting to grow late, so they decided to find a spot to rest for the night. 2 people were to stay on a night shift for 2 hours till the next pair were to be on the next watch. Kari and Yolei were on the second watch after Tai and Izzy had their first watch shift and both of the girls stayed at guard away from the site.   
  
"God, if Davis keeps snoring that loud I won't get any sleep at all, even after my turn." Kari complained as sure enough was having a rough time staying on watch.  
"Yeah, well at least he won't let you slack off from sleeping on the job"   
"Uh huh,......." then Kari sighed.  
(Even if Davis wasn't here, I'd probably wouldn't get a good night sleep. Not with everything I'm going through)  
Yolei then saw that familiar expression that someone was deeply depressed.  
"Kari, is something wrong?"  
She then snapped back to reality. "What? Oh yeah......I was just was thinking how we're going to be able to save our world." However Yolei saw that wasn't the real reason she was so upset.  
"Well we won't know until tomorrow. To tell you the truth I'm a bit scared myself." Then Yolei made a bold move. "But I think you're are worried more about your hurt feeling for TK, isn't it?"   
Kari was a bit startled for a bit knowing that her friend also knew of her secret.  
"Huh, what in the world are you talking about?" she said in denial.   
"Kari, do I look like a dumb blond to you? (Author's note: No offense to all you blonds) I've seen the way you would always look at him with such love whenever he's around. Or how much you enjoy just being with his presence. I'm an expert at this, especially since I'm the child of Love. It's okay to tell me. "  
"So I guess you figured it out?"  
"Yeah. I've had that idea about you two for some time. So I'm guessing you two had some sort of fight."   
Kari didn't feel like discussing this sort of matter and tried to push Yolei out of the subject. " Please Yolei. You have no idea how much I'm going through or how much I hurt because of that jerk. You wouldn't understand."  
Yolei grew a bit upset at the fact her friend wasn't being honest "I may not have a broken heart like you do. And I don't have a clue how you two started to become enemies. But I do know how it is too be in love and I couldn't even imagine what I'd do if that person was to turn his back on me. I'd just go insane. That's what you're going through. You are fighting you're emotions just so you can make a damn point. To say that you are right and TK is wrong. But let me ask you this. Is it really worth it?"   
Yolei stared straightly Kari's eyes with such seriousness. Then she started to burst in tears. Kari couldn't stop. "Oh, Yolei. It's just so hard for me. I never went through anything this horrible." Then she looked up to Yolei and was greeted with a smile. "I don't know what to do. I'm just so confused. One part of me wants to run into TK's arms and stay there forever. But the other part is telling me that I'm not ready yet and now's not the time. But it doesn't tell me that I should hate him."  
"If you're not ready, you're not ready. That's your choice. But don't give up hope. He is the child of hope after all. You just need to apologize to him sometime soon. It'll be alright" Kari was touched and she just started to cry a bit more. Yolei then came up to here and gave her a hug, trying to comfort her. Then after a few minutes, she stopped shedding tears and just smiled back at her friend. "Thanks Yolei. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"No problem. That's what friends are for."  
With that they went back to their night shift until a question arose in Kari's mind.  
"Hey Yolei. Who were you talking about when you said you were in love?" she smiled as she saw her friend turn red, even through the darkness.  
"What!! Did I say that? Well uh........I'd like to keep that a secret" Yolei replied nervously.  
"That's not fair. I, at least, am honest with telling you my feelings about TK. And here you are, trying to keep yours a secret. I though you said you were going to be more sincere in your life when you got the digiegg of sincerity."  
"Oh alright. I'll tell you, if you promise not to go rambling about it with the others."   
Kari just smiled as her answer.   
"Alright Kari, if you really want to know, it's.............."  
"Ken, isn't it?" she said as she cut Yolei off.  
"How did you know?!!"   
"Just call it a lucky guess?" Now both of them were laughing.  
"So when are you going to make the move Yolei?"  
"Um... I really don't know. I've had a crush on him ever since Ken first join us. Back then, I was hoping he would make the first move and I would just wait. Guess it's not working?"  
"Yeah. It seems we both have some conflict with our personal life."  
She just nodded back then just yawned. "Well Kari, it seems our shift is over. I'm going to go get Joe since now it's his turn then I'll go doze off."  
"Yep. You might even have a few dreams about........" Kari then stopped as she saw Ken coming up. Yolei was facing the other way so she didn't know he was coming up behind her.  
"You mean Ken right?" It was then Kari just started bursting into laughter as Ken was finally behind Yolei.  
"What's so funny Kari?" Yolei asked. Kari just pointed forward and Yolei saw she was pointing at Ken as she turned around. She suddenly started to blush, thinking that he might have heard their conversation."  
Ken couldn't help but just smile a bit   
"So what's this about me?" Ken asked in a teasing tone.  
"Huh, well.......we were just discussing who should be on the next watch, right Kari?" she asked nervously as she look at her friend for some help.  
"Yeah, sure" she said as she just smirk at what her friend has gotten into. Then she decided to give both of them some time. So she just made a simple excuse.  
"But right now, Yolei, I'm famished so I'm going to get some sleep. I'll leave you two alone."  
It was then Kari started to giggle a bit as she made her way back to the site.  
Ken was now confused "Now what was that about?"  
Yolei just smiled, trying to hide her blushing. "No idea. That girl is so unpredictable."  
"Yeah I know what you're saying." Both of them just sat down on some nearby tree stumps to rest themselves as Ken looked at Yolei with a hint of concern.  
"Hey, you must be sleepy. Your shift is over and I think it's Joe's turn anyway."  
She just looked back at Ken "Well I was going to go and doze off, but for some reason, I don't feel like now I should go to bed." Then she just smiled. "Anyway, are you just saying that I should go because you want me too? Or would you rather have me stay with you?" That smiled melted Ken's heart but at the same time just made him blush.  
"To tell you the truth, I want you to stay with me. I'm just concerned for you're well being."  
"Aw Ken. How sweet of you. Usually nobody ever looks out for me."  
"We all care for you, Yolei. You never are alone. You got all of us to depend on. "  
"Thanks Ken. I think you're a wonderful person and that's why I think you deserve the crest of Kindness. You really bring the best out of people."  
But Ken just stood silent and made a gesture of gratitude, but it seemed he sensed something was wrong.  
"It seemed Kari felt troubled before she went back to the site." Ken remembered.  
She was surprised that he was able to sense Kari's depression, even though she felt so happy when she left. "Ken, these days you really amaze me. Yes you are right and she is actually very troubled. But how did you even notice it?"  
"I've known for a while what it's like to be lonely and depressed. And after all that time, it seemed that I have created a sense to know when a person is truly happy or sad. It seemed Kari was well below that line of depression. What's wrong?"  
"Kari is just having a lover's quarrel with TK. It seemed they both had some sort of arguement. She really is going through a rough time trying to put up with her emotions."  
Ken just nodded as he seemed to understand what Yolei was saying.  
"She's a has a very strong heart, but if it is as bad as you say, I wouldn't imagine how much it is hurting. I doubt she's going to get any rest." Then Ken saw that the more he talked, the more he was making Yolei worry more for her friend. "Oh, I didn't mean anything bad about Kari, if I accidentally made you worry."  
"No that's all right Ken. What you said was right. She certainly is a strong person, and I'm sure you only meant to comment her, right?"   
"Of course, I was just trying to say that whatever she's going through, that I hope she can pull herself back together out of this situation. I wouldn't want anyone else to suffer as much as I did before. It's just all too painful." It was then Ken saw a tiny tear fall down his check and saw that he still was hurting from all those haunting memories of the digital emperor. She couldn't stand just watching him hurt without helping him. So she went to go sit by him, then slowly ,she placed her hand on top of his and held on to it. Ken suddenly felt a strong warth on top of his fingers and saw Yolei was there holding his hand. "Ken, I'm right here. I won't let you go through any pain anymore. I'll be there to comfort, you can count on that. Just please don't be alone anymore. Please don't be alone. Let me be there for you." Ken suddenly stop and saw how much she really cared for him. Could this be a sign?   
It was then Yolei then closed her eyes and started to shiver a bit from the freezing wind that swept by. Ken suddenly reacted as he took off his jacket he was wearing and covered her with it while staying close to keep her warm. It was then Yolei noticed that she was suddenly warm and so comfortable. It felt so heavenly. When she opened her eyes she saw Ken's arms around her, trying to protect her from the cold. She was so close that she could hear Ken's heartbeat. Then while she pulled her head up to meet with his gaze, she asked "Ken, why are you doing this. You'll catch a cold if you don't have any warm clothes. I wouldn't want you to get sick because of me." Ken just looked at her loving eyes and cupped her check with his soft hands. "I can't do that Yolei. I care for you too much and I don't give a damn what happens to my own well being. Just as long as you're all right, I'll be all right."   
Ken was startled at what he just said. 'Was that me saying those words? I never knew that it could be this easy to let out all those words' he thought. Yolei was also suddenly mixed with her own feelings. 'Did he say what I think he just did? Is this a dream and I'm still sleeping? Only one way to find out'   
So Yolei finally made her move. "Ken, for a long time you've been a very special person in my life. Ever since the first day I've been wanting to say this so badly to you. That I...."   
But she wasn't able to finish as Ken inched his face closer to Yolei's. She followed his lead and their lips touched in a passionate kiss that melded their hearts together in a loving bond. It seemed eons passed by as they sealed their love for each other. And both were loving each moment of it. 'No this can't be a dream. This must be heaven. ' Yolei thought.   
Then both of them slowly parted from each other's lips. She then intimately came up to Ken's ear slowly and whispered " I've been waiting for so long to tell you that I have always loved you". It was then Ken's turn as he turned her as she sat on his lap. "Yolei you were the person that captured my heart. You have no idea what I would go through if something awful were to you. I'd go insane and I'd might kill myself if that happen. I have been struggling with these feeling for what seemed like an eternity, but no more. Yolei, you're the reason I have to will to live on. All because I have always loved you with all my heart." Yolei was so happy after hearing Ken's declaration of love to her, that she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Ken, for so long I've prayed every night that you would say that and mean every word. At first I thought is was just dream, but I guess dreams do come true." She continued to cry a bit and laid on Ken's shoulder for comfort as her lover put his arms around her once again. After a few minutes, Yolei turned to look at his face and just said. "This is the best day I've ever had. And from here till my death, I will cherish this forever." Ken just smiled back at his lover. "You and me both. On this night I will promise you that whatever happens to us, I will always protect you and love you. Even if it means my own destruction." With that their lips melted in another affectionate kiss that seemed to be more passionate than their last one. After they parted, Yolei yawned again, which made Ken have his worried face again. "I think you need to get some rest. I'll go get Joe to take over your shift." But before Ken was about to get up, Yolei stopped him. "Please Ken, let me stay with you throughout the night. I don't want to be alone." He first hesitated but then thought was that what he really wanted. His mind was telling him that it was wise to let her go sleep back at the site, but his heart was aching for her to stay with him.   
"Alright Yolei. You win." He said playfully as Yolei faced lit up with happiness. "Oh Ken, you really do know what's best for a girl, don't you?" "Yeah, that's me alright. But get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Ken responded. Yolei then rested her head on Ken's neck as she immediately dozed off to sleep. Ken then looked down at the sleeping beauty that laid before his eyes. 'She's looks so beautiful when she's asleep. I can't believer she's mine now. I finally confessed to her my love. Guess Willis was right about that I had nothing to worry about being honest. I should thank him tomorrow. I've got a long night a head of me, but I don't care. As long as she's with me, I don't care.'  
With that Ken kept on watch for the next 4 hours until morning came.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later about 10 in the Morning.................  
  
"Hey Ken, it looks like you have some black circles around you're eyes" Izzy observed. Even though Ken kept himself awake during those four hours, he definitely paid the toll for staying up so late.   
"Yeah, I didn't get such a good slumber last night." Yolei was obviously concerned for her Ken so she's been sticking by his side making sure he wouldn't fall asleep during their journey. That morning Willis found both Yolei and Ken asleep in each other's arms so he had an idea what happened last night.  
"Well try not to stay up all night next time" Tai asked. "We all need strength for the morning so we can't afford for any loses"  
Meanwhile TK felting a sickening knot inside of him as he remembered something horrible from last night. Because of that, he too, wasn't able to get much sleep.  
I had a nightmare last night. Yet what does it mean? I see myself walking towards my apartment through the city. Then all of a sudden all the buildings and structures disappear, leaving only ruins. The I see Kari run towards me. I reach out my hand to her but before I could even touch her, she is shot by some unknown energy and falls dead. I go insane, from seeing her dead. I never told her I loved her. Then I see a enormous dark figure, emitting pure dark energy. It was him who killed her. I go crazy and go to beat the living shit out of him. But before I get to him, Everything goes dark, then I hear screams. Then I wake up. What does this mean! Am I going crazy?!  
"TK what's bothering you today?" Davis asked him as TK was snapped back to reality.  
"Nothing Davis. Just nothing."  
Davis knew something was wrong but he didn't have a right to go barging in TK's mind so he let him be.  
After about 3 hours of struggling out of the forest, and getting into a few battles with a few Maramons and Snimons earlier that day, they made their way out of the forest and saw Infinity Mountain in front of them. Meanwhile Izzy was determining with his laptop computer where the location of the digieggs were.   
"It seems that the location of the crests and the golden digieggs are inside Infinity Mountain."  
Willis was excited to hear this. He has been on many cavern trips in Kentucky state so he had an interest in exploring caves. "Well what are we waiting for. Lets Go!!!"  
With that, they started on their way towards Infinity Mountain.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
What secrets lay in the caverns of Infinity Mountain. Will they find the two digieggs like Izzy said? Will the other be able to reunite with their long lost crest? Then will they be able to get back to earth in time to save it? All of this an more on the next chapter 7....................  



	7. The Stranger

Author's note: Ok guys, I know this is supposed to be a Takari story, but I just couldn't help myself to write a romantic Kenyako moment. And also the 3rd grading quarter has finally ended! That means less homework and more time to write fanfics! Well you can count on that I'll be continuing to write more chapters out. Again I must say: I don't own Digimon. Well nothing else to say so lets get to the story.  
  
Forgiveness-Chapter 7   
  
After some time Izzy finally detected the location of the entrance to the Infinity Cavern on his laptop. "Well unfortantly it seems that Infinity Cavern is located somewhere underneath Infinity Mountain, meaning that the only entrance to it could be underwater."   
Then another red dot blinked on the computer map of File Island somewhere near the coast that was about 3 miles away from where they were. "I've detected that there is numerous amount of debris somewhere in the ocean near this beach. Probably caused from a tremor or something. I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of what the prophecy said."   
Davis was confused. All this mumble jumble just made his head spin. "Where are you getting at Izzy?"  
"What I'm getting at, Davis, is that because of this disruption, maybe we can find some waterway underneath towards Infinity Cavern. It's the only way."   
Willis was disappointed at this. "So what are we going to? None of our digimon have underwater abilities."  
"Except mine" It was Cody.  
"Yeah guys. Don't forget I turn to Submarimon at any time." Armadillomon added.  
Willis then just felt stupid at forgetting Cody had the egg of Reliability. "Oh yeah, sorry."  
Now it was Joe's turned to be puzzled. "But what about the rest of us . How are we going to get in if we can't get in the same way as Cody?"  
Izzy just turned to Joe and smiled. "I'd thought someone would ask that." Then he turned to Cody. "Now here's what I need you to do: Try to find any deep underwater passageways if they seems that they link a way inland. We'll be tracking you with our Digivices and take this walkie talkie I brought so you can contact us. "  
"But Izzy, what will I do once I get to the cavern?" Cody asked  
"I was just about to get there. I want you to use Digmon to make a passageway from the cavern up to the surface. Do you think you can handle it Cody?'   
"Sure, we're both ready for anything. Right Armadillomon?" His companion just nodded happily.  
Matt then came up. "Well it seems we all have a plan. Now we just need someone to get Cody to the coast." He search his eyes around everyone until he decided who was taking Cody. "Yo little bro, why don't you take him. Everyone else is tired, except you."  
"Huh?" TK said looking a bit surprised. "Well sure, why not?"  
"Alright then it's settled." Tai finished. "In a few minutes TK should transport Cody to the nearby beach while the rest of us are on standby."  
After a taking a quick rest, Takeru summoned Patamon to digivolve to Pegusasmon and they were on their way.  
Cody was having a hard time adjusting to flying. "Hey TK, could you slow him down a bit. If he goes any faster, I'm gonna puke."  
Looking back, TK saw that both Cody and Armadillomon were having uneasy faces.  
"Pegusasmon, slow down a bit. You're making our passengers a bit nocuous."  
"Sorry TK, I'll try flying at a slower pace." Takeru just nodded at his friend and looked back at Cody.  
"You two alright now?" Both of them nodded  
"Yeah, now we are. I sorry I didn't tell you I had a fear of heights."  
"S'all right Cody, I sorry I didn't ask."   
Then Armadillomon interrupted. "Hey enough with the sorrys here and lets focus what we do next."  
Then Pegusasmon pursued on his way to the beach. After about 15 minutes, they reached their destination at the sandy coast.  
"Well Cody, from here on, you're on your own. The world rests on finding a way to the Cave."  
"Thanks TK, you just made feel a lot better." Cody said sarcastically.  
Takeru just chuckled a bit. "Yeah, you know what I mean. Well good luck anyway." With that, TK and his digimon were gone.  
"Armadillomon, you know what to do." Cody ordered  
"Right! Armadillomon armor digivolve to SUBMARIMON!"  
The Submarine/whale like creature suddenly appeared right on the ocean coast.  
"Get in Cody. We don't have much time"  
"I'm with you" And he positioned himself inside his digimon's cockpit as they both submerged in the depths of the waters and into the deep reefs.  
'It seemed Izzy was right' Cody thought as he saw how much destruction was made in the deep blue sea. Well blue until the went farther down which then turned a slight tint of gray. 'This wasn't something that happened naturally. Someone causing all of this.'   
"Hey Cody, I'm picking up frequent life readings from my sonar coming this way fast. And I mean really fast!"  
"Damn! We better find that spot quick before it's too late." The he saw an irregular opening from a rocky promontory the were near. "Hey Submarimon, check out that opening. 60 degrees West."  
"I'm on it." Then they started hovering near opening while the submarine creature sended a pulse of sonar down the tunnel.   
"Cody, it's so deep, I can't even get a reading back. This must be the one."  
"Right, we'll lets go." Then as they started to go through the narrow tunnel, Cody noticed that the entrance the came through started to grow dark and he couldn't see an opening anymore. What covered it was a blanket of darkness and as Cody took a closer look, he saw numorous blood red eyes poping out of the darkness.  
"Um, Submarimon. I think we're in trouble"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Jeez, what's taking them so long" Davis complained.  
"Hold your horses, I should be picking up their trace any sec now." Izzy replied as he searched his laptop screen for any activity.   
Meanwhile Kari was feeling uncomfortable for some reason.   
(What's wrong with me? I feel so alone and worried. But for what? Could it be......... No it couldn't be because of him. Could it?)  
It was then everyone saw a faint figure coming their way. It was Takeru.   
(He's back finally! I guess it was him I was worried about) TK finally touched down as he jumped off his flying digimon. However he didn't expect to be welcomed with a smile from Kari. She just couldn't resist it, looking at that wonderful person she has grown to love. (huh? What am I thinking? Aren't I supposed to be mad at him.)   
"Um Kari, are you feeling alright?" TK asked. I thought she was mad at me still  
Kari finally came back to reality. "What? Nothing's wrong." Then she started to frown.  
"What ever gave you an idea like that. We all were just a little worried, since you were gone for so long."  
TK made a faked his face like he was hurt. "Oh I'm so sorry I made you worry about me. I never knew you cared so much for my well being."  
"Hey watch it buster! Don't get me in my bad side." Kari shot back. Then she just made a little smirk.   
"You know, it probably would have been better if it was me taking Cody to the beach coast. My Nefertimon probably could have made the trip there and back by the time you ever took off."  
TK just laughed it out. "Ha ha, you wish. My Pegusasmon is much faster than you're digimon will ever be." Sora then came into the picture. "Hey, do I have to separate you two like little children?"  
"He started it!" "She started it!" They both said, pointing at each other.  
"Hey everyone, come over here! I think I'm starting to get Cody's signal." Takeru and Kari just made a face at each other before joining the others around Izzy.  
Everyone started to see a faint blue light coming in to the picture. It was heading towards the mountain.  
"He's in the tunnel! I knew he would find a way!" Izzy exclaimed.  
Then Mimi came up behind him to take a closer look at the map. Strangely she spotted some other figures.  
"Izzy, what are those black dots that keeps following Cody?" It only took the genius a second to see them.  
He had a horrific expression on his face as he realized what these were.  
"Oh no. He's being attacked by numerous aqua digimon. I'm suspecting they're the same kind of evil breed we all fought earlier."  
"Shit! Is there anything we can do to help him out" Matt asked.  
Izzy just turned to the others with a gloomy face. "I'm sorry, but that's out of the picture. We don't have water capability, and even if we did, it probably would be too late by the time we would get there. All we can do is watch."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Submarimon, speed up by 12 knots, fast!" Cody commanded. "No need to ask again" his companion said as he created a boost in speed. Many evil Megaseadramons and dolphinmons have been chasing Cody through the narrow water way, blasting them with everything they had.   
All of a sudden "ELECTRIC JOLT!" the Megaseadramon yelled as he released a wave of electricity. However instead of electrocuting everyone in the water, it staying flowing as a static beam towards it's target.   
"Submarimon, watch out!" But it was too late as the beam struck it's target. Both Cody and his creature yelled in a moment in pain as the electric current shocked every limb in their body. Cody was nearly knocked unconscious, but he still held up.   
"Submarimon, shoot the ceiling with you're torpedoes!" Cody ordered.  
"I hear ya. OXYGEN TORPEDO'S!" the submarine like creature yelled as he released twin transparent missiles. Both stuck the rocky top of the tunnel as it started to tremble a bit. Rocks caused from the disturbance started to fall down and cave in on a large portion of the group that was chasing them, crushing them with such massive weight.  
"Right on target" Cody yelled in victory. However 3 Dolphinmons managed to escape their devious trap. Obviously they were quite pissed off.  
"SUPERSONIC!" all three of them yelled as they released a screeching blast. As the blast impacted on the creature, both were experience a very dreadful moment as their eardrums were being shattered.   
"AHHH!! MAKE THEM STOP. JUST MAKE THEM STOP" Cody yelled in freight.  
"I'll try Cody. SMART BOMBS!!" The creature yelled. From his hull, he opened a shaft that released about 5 mines. As soon as the hostile creatures were about 5 feet away, they detonated causing a massive explosive that incinerated them.   
"Thank Goodness they're gone. Nice move back there Submarimon."  
From outside, the creature just grinned a bit. "No need to thank, but when we get back home, you can put it on my tab."  
Cody just chuckled a bit at the joke before they proceeded towards the hidden cavern. It wasn't too long until they saw that the water was starting to shallow out a bit. It lead to an opening to the surface.  
"Finally we're here." the young boy exclaimed with relief. The creature then dedigivolved back to Armadillomon. "Well why don't you go contact the others and ask where we should start."  
"Right!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Whew that was close" Izzy said with a relief as he saw the other black dots trailing on Cody starting to disappear. "It seems he was able to handle all them after all." Matt commented.  
"Yeah, I've got to say, he impresses me." Tai said.  
All of a sudden they heard someone speaking. "Hey is anyone there?"  
They all turned to the other walkie talkie that Izzy was keeping.  
"Guys don't leave me hanging. What do I do?" It was Cody.  
Yolei immediately took the receiver. "Cody, you alright? You had us all worry back there."  
"Yeah, it was a bit rough, but me and Armadillomon were able to handle them."   
The girl then passed the receiver to Willis. "That's good to hear. Never doubted you. But right now we have to give you a few coordinates."  
"Well spit it out already."  
Willis then gave the it to Izzy. "Alright. Right now you're about 1/4 mile east away from us. So just head west until I say so."  
"OK, I got ya." Then the others witnessed as they supervised Cody's movements through the cave.  
After a few minutes, some people were starting to grow a bit suspicious. "You know, I'm really surprised that he was attacked underneath the waters on his way to the entrance, but so far he hasn't reported any attacks from inside the cave." Joe said with his 'thinking cap' on. "Something's up. It wouldn't be this easy."  
Ken had to agree. "You do have a point. I would think many hideous creatures are hiding down there. But they haven't attacked Cody yet. Maybe their waiting to ambush us, or something."  
"Well right now we have to focus what we have to do, and that's to get those digieggs and crests." Tai explained simply.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Alright Izzy, am I in the right coordinates." Cody asked through his walkie talkie  
"Perfect. Now just do your job." Izzy replied.  
"Alright Armadilomon, let's go." Cody yelled.   
"Right! Armadillomon digivolve to DIGMON!"   
The newly formed bug/drill like digimon then appeared before the boy.  
"Well, lets start digging."   
"I'm on it. ROCK CRACKING!" the bug creature yelled as he activated all 5 of his drills and starting cracking through the rough ceiling.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So now all we do is wait?" Kari asked.  
"Yep, it seems Cody has it all wrapped up." Izzy explained.  
Davis was relieved at this. "Man this makes our job a lot more easier."  
"WOULD YOU LIKE FOR TO ROUGHEN IT UP THEN?"  
Everyone turned to see where the mysterious voice came from. They witnessed before them a nine foot tall creature that had the head of a bull, a muscled upper torso with human arms and legs. He was wearing thick body armor and was holding a wickedly sharp pike.  
"Who the hell are you!" Takeru asked.  
"IM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE."  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Who is this creature? Will the others be able to stop this? And why are some of the digidestined becoming suspicious? All of this and more on chapter 8.......................  



	8. The Assault

Author's note: I know, it seems so far that this story would fit better in the action/adventure catagory, but I want people to know that this is also a romantic type as well. And for all of you who don't have a clue what I'm saying, you'll see soon enough in the upcoming chapters. I also made up a few attacks for a few of the digimon, like Smart Bombs and Supersonic. I got those from Marvel vs Capcom (War machine)and Pokemon (Zubat). Again I must say: I don't own digimon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.   
  
Forgiveness-chapter 8  
  
"Who are you?!" Takeru asked. The creature just smirked. "IM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"  
He started to look around and saw that one of the digidestined were missing. 'Could he have gotten ahead. Well no matter. I'll just get rid of these fools' he thought.  
"Oh how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself before you all perish. I am Golbermon. And I figure that all of your are the digidestined, are you not?"  
"You got that right. But I think it's you who needs to remember that before we destroy you." Tai defended. Everyone else nodded.  
"Such brave words from such a courageous, however foolish human being. Those who seek to find the hidden treasure of Infinity Cavern will all die by my glorious pike. Now enough talk and let's get down to business."  
"You read our minds perfectly." Sora said  
"Ditto that" Davis added.   
Their digimon were as ready as ever and didn't need an order to start digivolving. Golbermon just started to spin his spike and began on his charge.   
"Alright, lets hold him off until Cody shows up so we can make our get away. Got that everyone?"  
Everyone else nodded at Tai's command.  
Surprising Willis stepped up ."I think I'll take on him first. Go Gargomon!" Instantly a medium sized white digimon with gatling arms and blue pants appeared before their foe. "Eat this! GARGO PELLET!"  
The creature suddenly released a shower of gatling shells on the bull-like figure. However the creature just laughed. "Haha, pathetic!" He simply just spun the pike around in front of him, and deflected the incoming pellets.   
"Now my turn. EARTH SHATTER!" Golbermon spin high in the air and as he made his descent, he smashed his pike in the ground, causing a massive earthquake around Gargomon. Then the ground seemed to open up and revealed a bottomless pit as Willis's digimon fell into the darkness.   
"NO!!!" Willis yelled in horror. But then he saw Birdramon making a high speed dive into the pit, in a desperate move to save Gargomon.   
Golbermon saw this and was about to interfere when suddenly.....  
"HOWLING BLASTER!" The creature was caught off guard by Garurumon's attack and was sent flying in the air. "Nice shot Garururmon!" Matt yelled to his companion. But before the creature could return the gratitude, Golbermon recovered in the air and wasn't very happy. "Not bad, but you all will still perish!"  
"Not if I can help it!" It was TK and with him, Angemon. "Now I shall show you what real justice is. HAND OF FATE!" The Angel then released a beam of holy light from his fist as it collided with the monster, which left him with only one arm. "Alright Angemon, you did it!"  
But surprisingly the monster only laughed again. "You fools! You think you could defeat me so easily?"  
Then from his shoulder where his arm used to be, pebbles and rocks started forming underneath and soon molded together to form another arm to replace his lost one. Everyone was shocked and speechless, except Joe. "We are in some pretty heavy shit!" was all he could say.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Com' on Digmon, pick up the pace. I think I hear some fighting upstairs" Cody called through the tunnel. Digmon just sighed a bit but still continued his work.   
"Hey Cody, I'm working as hard as I can here. You expect me to be all energized for a job like this, after we've been through 5,000 leagues under the sea, being chased by savage digimon, and now I have to plow through the surface. Don't you think I would feel the least bit tired here?"   
The boy continued to follow the creature through the tunnel, but seemed a bit sad now. "Oh I'm sorry Digmon. I kind of forgot how much trouble we've already gotten into. I'm just worried that the other's might need our help if they're in trouble as well."   
Cody just sank his head down low as if he felt stupid. Still working, Digmon took a glance with one eye at his companion and saw he wasn't in a good mood.   
"I'm sorry Cody, but you do have a point. They may need our help to make a get away. I guess I got a little carried away with what all we had to go through, just to get here. Don't I fell special that I'm the only one that could have accessed this blasted tunnel."   
Cody seemed to be a little brightened up now and started to smile. "Thanks Digmon. But keep digging up there. If my calculations are correct, we should be at the surface in a few minutes at this pace." Digmon seemed to make a little salute. "Alright, let's hurry up!" Then   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Kabuterimon! Wake up!" Izzy yelled desperately at his fallen digimon, hoping he would find that he was still alive.   
Sure enough he could tell Kabuterimon was still breathing but was knocked unconscious, then suddenly dedigivolved to Tentomon. Golbermon seemed to chuckled. "Well that's seven down, five more to go. Now who shall be my next challenger?"   
He already was able to take down Garurumon, Togomon, Nefertimon, and Birdramon. Gargomon was still weak from Golbermon's last attack and Greymon was poisoned as he was punctured by the creature's sharp poison pike. All were left now were Ikkakumon, Shurrimon, Raidramon, Stingmon, and Angemon. Yolei stepped up. "I'll go. This time you wont be so lucky." Ken looked a bit worried now. "Hey Yolei, be careful. We already underestimated him and I don't want you getting yourself hurt because of that." The girl just looked back at Ken with her tender eyes. "Thank you Ken."   
But then she focused herself again at the battle. "Alright, go Shurrimon. Don't give him any sign of mercy and slaughter that bastard!" the samurai just nodded in confirmation as he started to lung out towards Golbermon.   
"Taste my cold steel!" Shurrimon yelled as he locked his blades with the creatures pike. Golbermon seemed to be struggling a bit. "You're not so bad. But still you're just an inferior digimon to me!" The creature suddenly broke their lock in arms, and swiftly made a round house kick towards Shurrimon, sending him flying away.   
For a moment, the samurai fell unconscious and laid on the grass. "Now your life is mine!" Golbermon screamed as he was about to pierce his weapon into the creatures chest. Yolei watched in horror as she was about the witness the death of her friend. "NO!!!"   
But then Golbermon realized before he could move the pike, he found that there was a massive hole in his chest. It wasn't until a few seconds he felt the pain. 'Who could have possible done this to me' he thought. Then he slowly turned around and found a rather large creature with 2 pairs of wings, a red mask, and two gigantic arms. Each with a stabing metal spears. 'Spears? So that's where the gash was from. Those little bitches, I'll get them for that!'   
"Nice one Piledramon!" Davis yelled. Before Golbermon could even get into position to finishing off Shurrimon, both Ken and Davis decided to let Exveemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve incase something rational happened. It seemed they were correct. Yolei finally had a sigh of relief as she saw that here digimon was now conscious again and was safe for now. "Now Golbermon, let's see how you do with Piledramon." Ken exclaimed. Golbermon didn't have enough time to concentrate healing himself as the huge creature lunged himself towards him with his sharp spears.   
"Oh no you don't. I won't let you do that little trick again. PIKE BEAM!" His weapon started to glow a bit then he pointed it towards Piledramon as it released a powerful black beam towards its target. Piledramon couldn't dodge the shot since it was so massive, and braced for impact. As much as he could hold, the shot knocked him off balanced and plowed him through several trees. Obviously he had enough and dedigivolved back to both Veemon's and Wormmon's baby forms. Now all was left were Yolei, TK , and Joe.   
Man, is there no end to this fighting? How long will be able to hold off   
"Now enough with these child's play. I'll finish you all with one swift blow , then ........"  
but he was interrupted as 5 drills suddenly appeared out of the ground, spearing the creature and causing 5 more fresh gashes. Then a familiar figure appear our of the ground. "Mind if I cut in?" It was Digmon.   
"Hey Digimon, are we ever glad to see you." Mimi exclaimed. "But where's Cody?"  
"Right here, guys." Then a young boy appeared before them through the hole the creature came out of.  
"The one and only. Now lets all get the hell out of here while he's still weak." Everyone didn't need to be asked again as they rushed towards their exit. Golbermon, still weakened from the attack, was on the ground, trying as much as he could to get up again. "YOU COWARDS, GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL WARRIOR. COWARDS!!!" But that was all they heard as Cody ordered Digmon to seal the tunnel as so as everyone was in. The creature was already on it and started cracking the ceiling, causing a huge pile of rumble blocking outside's entrance. "It'll take him weeks before he could get through a mess like that. We'll be long gone by that time." Digmon commented on his work.   
Tai came up and putted his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Nice timing back there Cody. You really saved our butts. Thanks." Cody suddenly felt embarrassed. "Awe, don't mention it guys. I was only doing my job."  
Kari smirks a bit. "And he's modest about it. I wish another person we all know by some chance, should be a little bit more modest himself." Takeru immediately caught on what she was getting at. "Surely you don't mean me?" She just made a little smile. "I'm not saying any names." TK suddenly had an urge to return the smile, and give in to his feelings. "So is that the way it's going to be? That's fine with me. At least I wish another person we all know could be a little more careful at what she says, and not be such a smart mouth." Kari just put on an innocent face. "Takeru, you must be talking about Yolei." From a distant they could hear someone yell at them, but they both just laughed.   
huh? What am I doing(Am I actually getting along with TK?)   
Suddenly both of them fell silent and looked away from each other.  
Matt and Tai then started to grin at seeing that their little brother and sister are starting to get along with each other. But times like these have to wait. "Alright crew, let's get a move on it." Everyone nodded as they travel farther into they mysterious cave they've stubble into.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
Now that they have entered Infinity Cavern, what lies in their path? Have they seen the last of Golbermon? And will they be able to find their crests and digieggs.? All coming up in chapter 9.....  



	9. The Exploration

Author's note: Com'on people, cut me off some slack here. I know, I haven't been spending time to finish this fic as before. I guess I've gotten a bit side tracked lately. (I know, lousy excuse. I was just busy) O and please I'm asking, no I'm pleading, for the last time. PLEASE if you have the time, submit a review. It really makes me feel better, and with the short # of reviews I have, I don't feel like I'm doing a great job as a writer. Anyway where was I? Ah yes.....I don't own Digimon and here is where we left off.  
  
Forgiveness- Chapter 9  
  
"Jeez, it's really dark in here." Davis complained.  
Willis just walked by him. "Well what did you expect. A cave filled with hallway lights?"  
Davis just made a frown, refusing to admit his stupidity.  
Everyone, however were getting a bit tired from their long trek through the cave. They've already been searching through the cave for 4 hours. And as they progressed, they notice that the more they descended into the cave, the more the darkness of the cave consumed them. Luckily Sora found 4 torches earlier that day and Agumon set it on fire with his pepper breath. As a result, they finally had a weapon to fend off the darkness.   
Mimi was extremely tired by now and couldn't stand taking another step. "Tai, why don't we take a little rest. All of us are still exhausted from the battle with Golbermon. Our digimon will need all the energy they can get if they're going to help us save the world."   
But Tai had that stubborn look on his face as he looked back at Mimi. "The more time we take to rest, the less time we'll have to get to our destination. Not to mention getting back home before the prophecy takes place. We already spended 3/4 of a day on our journey and that means it's already Monday night back at home. You must understand that we should get those crests at all costs."   
However it seemed that most people were exhausted and preferred taking a little break. Kari then came up to her big brother.   
"Hey Tai. You also have to understand that our digimon aren't robots or anything like that. They need to rest as well. If we're to ever survive this, we'll need to have the strength to fight when the time comes. And that includes them. I'm sure everyone else here would agree with me."  
With that a few of the teens nodded their heads.   
Tai suddenly felt so stupid and cold-hearted, not noticing that there are times that people need to go on, even if it meant going beyond you're limits. And that there are times where you just need to take a time out from reality. This was a time for a break.   
"You're right Kari. I'm sorry I've acted so half hearted. I just feeling responsible if anything were to ever happen to our family and our home. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if it were my fault that the earth perished. But I'll make sure that won't happen. Let's take a rest." Those last words left everyone smiling and giving a sigh of relief.  
(Guess Tai finally got through his thickheaded mind that there's more to leadership than just striving for a goal.)   
It was then that when she returned to the others, she caught a glance of TK nodding with congratulations for her. Kari just smiled a bit in return, knowing it was only a gesture of confidence.  
Takeru, however, was having different thoughts.   
Kari really has grown to become almost as strong as her brother. Everyday she seems to surprise me with something different. But since yesterday, she hasn't had any hard feelings against me. Has she already forgiven me? No, she's a very honest person and if she did, she probably would have told me already. Though we may have lessen the tension between us, we still really haven't admitted to each other we were wrong, and for now, all I can offer her is this simple act of kindness.  
Everyone then sat down on the rocky path that they were on. Their digimon were quite tired so they decided to huddle up together and take a quick nap. Izzy was, as usually, was fiddling with his laptop trying to pinpoint their location, Davis was chatting with Willis about some soccer teams in Japan, Sora was keeping an eye out on Tai making sure he didn't do anything stupid, Mimi was complaining of how her new Nike jeans were now totally dirty, and Matt trying to reassure her, and Joe was treating a wound on Cody from his tunnel digging that ended up saving the others from Golbermon. Meanwhile Ken and Yolei started to take a little walk ahead to gain some privacy. Kari saw them walk away, and saw that they were holding hands. She then noticed a tear fall down her check. Luckily no one noticed her.  
(Huh? A tear? Where did that come from? I should be happy for Yolei and Ken that they've been able to confess their affections for one another. Then why do these tears come from, every time I see them express their love for each other? Am I jealous for what they have? No, it can't be. Could it?)  
Kari then just threw away the thought and just tried to lie down on the rough surface and rest a bit. But still, a tiny piece of that thought still dangled in her mind, haunting her heart and spirit.  
  
40 minutes later  
  
"Alright gang, let's move out" Tai ordered.  
Everyone seemed to finally be in favor with Tai's decision and started once again their long trek. Their digimon were about fully regained and energetic from their rest. But not as energetic as Davis was. "Com'on all you slowpokes. Let's hurry up! My grandma could outrun all of you easily." With that, Davis darted forward, trying to be the brave hero. Without even taking one of the torches. TK just sighed (Davis will always be the same. Trying to be a showoff and always will be the hardheaded member. Wait, I forgot Tai. That makes two of them. This is a crazy world. He's probably trying to showoff to Kari, like he used to back in the old days.) But then they heard a loud scream, obviously it was Davis. Everyone immediately started to sprint forward in search for their companion. However as they advance, they heard the scream die down until they couldn't hear him anymore. They still continued down the underground path until they stopped at a fork in the road that splited into four paths. Tai obviously was in his world of a leader, trying to figure what path to take. Then he made a decision.   
"Ok, we have 4 paths to take so we're going to have to split up"  
"Joe, Izzy and Ken. You guys take the 1st route"  
"Mimi, Matt, and Willis. You take door #2"  
"Me, Sora and Yolei will take #3"  
The 1st two groups were already off in their paths. Then Tai saw that TK, Cody and Kari were left.  
"Then I guess you guess will take the #4 path. You guys don't mind do you?"  
Cody already said yes, but the other two sort of hesitated for a sec before giving saying yes.  
"Well then, why are you still here? Let's get going. The sooner we find Davis, the sooner we can get back on schedule." Then the rest of them separated to their own ways, not knowing that someone else was already watching them as they made their ways. The mysterious person made an evil grin, knowing that all was going according to plan.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
Is this a coincidence that the digidestined is split up, or is this some sort of trap? What lies in each others path? And will everyone be able to rescue Davis (not that anyone cares)? More coming on chapter 10!  
  



	10. 

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I originally was going to put this into chapter 9, but I figured it would be too long. Plus also the fact that everyone wants to know what happens to TK and Kari a.s.a.p. so I splited them both into two different chapters. Also, I'm sorry for the delay of chapters lately. Like I said, I got a bit sidetracked in my life, but keep up those reviews. It always makes me feel good to be a fanfic writer.  
Anyway now I have confirmed that there will be a MINIMUM of 4 chapters to come. So don't hold your breath, more is coming for your reading pleasure. Anyway I don't own Digimon (Veemon would be nice to own, he's awesome). And here is (drum roll please)............  
  
Forgiveness- Chapter 10  
  
In Path #2  
  
"Why did Tai have to pick the creepiest path for us" Mimi complained.  
"Well who could tell, since every path is probably just as creepy as this one." Willis responded. Mimi just stuck her tongue at him with a hint of irritation.  
"Well, whatever this place leads to, lets hope that we'll be able to find Davis as soon as possible." Matt said. Then he took another look at the cavern's walls as they traveled through. It was almost pitch dark in there, but they at least had one of the torches to light the way. And yet he felt that something was wrong. Suddenly he felt scared for some unknown reason. "Actually, this place is also starting to give me the creeps as well. And I don't like the feeling of staying in here. Let's hurry!" As soon as Matt mentioned that, Willis and Mimi also realized that same evil aura that seemed to dangle from the ceiling. It was like it was waiting to devour them, like a ravenous beast. It was then they wouldn't wait to find out and started to sprinted into a run, wanting to escape that cursed cavern. All of a sudden they heard screams, almost seamed like they were moaning from excessive pain. The others and their digimon were terrified by now and ran faster as they screams pursued them. They didn't dare look back at what was causing all of this, because of their fear. Maybe it was a ghost, or a demon. Whatever it was, they didn't dare want to look to find out. "What the HELL is this place??!!" Mimi screamed in horror as she ran.  
But before she could even finish screaming, a dark energy suddenly shot forward from behind them, like a bullet and enveloped over everyone. They tried to scream more but no voice came out as it totally covered them all. Then the next thing they knew, they were knock unconscious.   
  
In Path #1............  
  
Ken, Joe, and Izzy were making their way through the mysterious cavern. However it was almost like the north pole, as everything they saw was covered with sleets of ice. Even the floor was solid ice, so they ended up using Ikakumon as ferry ride across the floor, since he had better abilities in the cold.  
"Prodigious. This was a great idea to get across this cavern." Izzy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I know. He's a humongous walrus for crying out loud." Joe said  
It was then the huge creature turned to his companion a bit. "Excuse me, but I am not a walrus. I am a digimon. I've seen pictures of those, what do you humans called it again?........Walruses, and I have never seen one that had a white fur like mine. Heck they don't even have fur at all!"  
Ken just grinned a bit at the joke and responded instead. "Hey, no need to get into any frenzy here. He was just being sarcastic. You, out of all digimon, should know that." It was then he added a laugh with that, and they all just had a small giggle. "Yeah, well I guess I have to work more on my old Gomamon charm, don't I?"  
But before anyone could respond, the ice suddenly cracked, leaving a fast sinking, yet confused, Ikakumon. "What's happening here!" Izzy exclaimed. " I made a safety check on the ice, to see if it was safe to cross, and it was well sturdy and thick. What could have caused this?" It was then as they looked down, that Izzy found his answer. Something red and hot was burning up underneath, melting the ice all over the cavern. "If this keeps up, that heat will make the whole cavern collapse. We've got to get out of here." Ken yelled. Everyone else nodded. But before the creature could start swimming back to the surface, the heat suddenly disappeared, leaving a gigantic hole underneath. Then the hole suddenly started sucking up everything in its path. Water, rocks, debris, then it went after Ikkakumon. He tried as much as he could to resist the suction, but somehow it was easily making him tired and exhasted. Joe suddenly noticed that his companion was about to faint. "Fight it Ikukumon. Fight it with all of your might. Don't give in!" But as encouraging his words words, the creature suddenly fainted and dedigivolved back to Gomamon. The last thing Gomamon said before he suddenly went out and before everyone got sucked into that dark hideous hole, he said " I'm sorry I let you all down."  
  
In Path #3  
"What is this place?" Sora asked in amazement and wonder as she beheld a miniature forest in front of her. Tai and Yolei were also speechless at the sight. It certainly was something to see. But first they had their priorities. "Okay lets get a move on girls. We've got a long way to go." Then they both made a salute like Tai was a general. "Yes Colonel Kamiya. As you command." Then they all started to laugh. As they started to enter into the forest, they seemed to think as if they were back at that same forest from yesterday. "Is it me, or do all you guy's have a sense of deja vou?" Tai just turned his head towards her. "I'm not a superstitious type of person. But this definitely feels like we've been here........"he suddenly stopped. Sora immediately came over to him. "What's wrong Tai?" It was then that she saw his eyes were wide and in a way confused. She looked over at what he was gazing over. She was suddenly bewildered at the sight. Yolei then came up both of them. "Hey guys, what's with the dead silence? You two looked like a pair of zombies?" See looked at where they were staring at and saw that something seemed familar. All three of them saw 7 familiar little digimon suddenly start digivolving into Rookie forms. One was a miniture T-rex, another a pink bird, the other a big red cockroach, a flying pig like creature, another that was white and had big claws and striped red, a creature with a blue fur and a yellow horn, and the last was a plant creature that had a flower hanging on her head. And behind them were a group of 12 year old children, whom the creature were protecting them from another huge monster that had sharp fangs and covered blood red. This was that scene were the original digidestined first stumbled into the digital world and just befriended with their digimon partners. It was also the day they first digivolved just so they could protect them from the hideous Kuwagamon that threatened their lives.  
"Huh, how can this be. We are watching ourselves as children way back. How is this possible?"  
Sora was just a confused as Tai was. "I don't know. I just don't know. Let's go and try to find Davis. Later we can figure out some of this." Tai nodded and they went on their way. Yolei was still standing there, confused and didn't have a clue what they were talking about. Then she saw that the others started with out her. "Hey, wait up you two!" But she couldn't find them. Then all of a sudden, something struck her from behind and she fell unconscious.   
  
"Hey Tai, where's Yolei?" Sora asked as she suddenly realized that their friend suddenly dissappeared.  
"Damn, I forgot she was with us. I guess we went ahead of her. Lets backtrack a bit and see if we see any signs of her." Sora then smiled a bit. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to tell Ken later on that his girlfriend is already missing. He probably would pass out or, even worse, go ballistic on us." Tai ended up responded with a smile from the little joke. But now they had to find Yolei before it was too late, so they went back, hoping to see if they could find any clue. Then suddenly it seemed time and reality was being altered as everything around them suddenly just went out and was only left with blank whiteness.  
"Tai, what's going on here." Sora asked nervously.  
"I'm not so sure Sora whatever this place is, we've got to get out of here." But no sooner later they saw other kids, but much younger than they were. Suddenly Tai realized what was going on. "Sora, don't you see whats going on here. That's us over there when we were 12 and still the active digidestined. If I'm right, this would be the same place Apocalypsmom sended us as data information while we all battled him back then. These are all memories." Sora finally caught on with Tai.  
"Tai your right! But what are all of these memories doing here and why are they being revealed to us. Is there some sort of purpose to this?"  
Then it seemed reality was restored once again, but again in a different scenery. This time, a boy was crying out of frustration on the sandy floor of the desert. It was Tai again.  
"Oh God! Not this again." Tai said with a some horror  
"Tai what's wrong here? What happened to you?" Sora asked with concern  
"No! I don't want to remember that day! It was that day when Datamon abducted you after we freed him. I felt it was my fault that this happened. I thought that he might have taken you away from me forever, and that I might never see you again, or even worse. If I wasn't so ignorant or so overconfident like the fool I was, I was thinking 'maybe this could have been avoided', but no, I had already made a critical mistake. To lose one of the closest people in my life." Tai then dropped one tear from his eye as he remembered that fateful day. Sora was overly shocked. She never knew that she meant so much in Tai's life, that it make him tremble with fear. Sure, they might have gone out a few nights and just have a good time, but only because they were very close friends. Maybe even a bit more close than she thought. But she remembered that one day that stood before her very well. But she never knew his failure to her would result into fear. Fear that she would be gone in his life. Fear that he wouldn't ever get on with his life without her. Fear that he wouldn't ever tell her that he......... 'that he loved you Sora!' Suddenly it seemed time stopped a second time as Sora heard a distance voice in her head said to her. 'What!? Why would he want to love me? We're only friends.' Sora responded in her mind. Then the voice responded. 'Sure, you just keep on saying that to yourself Sora, but is that what you really want? You know you've had feelings for him for some time. And now this is probably the only time he will probably will be able to confess how much you mean to him. Why don't you take advantage of it?' Then Sora fell silent. The voice read her mind perfectly. She was in love with him, but she has never been able to tell him that yet. She was just scared that if he didn't have the same feelings, that it would break their bond of friendship, but she wouldn't wait any longer. 'You're right! I can't hold back my heart any longer. I have to tell him my own feelings. Thank you.' But the voice wasn't there any more, then time seemed to turn back to normal where it left out.  
"I was scared Sora. I was really scared. Not from fright, but from fear. I feared that Datamon would have done something horrible to you. Torture, pain, or even worse, death. I didn't want to think what would have happened because of my irresponsibility. I didn't want you to disappear from my life,........because I never was able to tell you."  
Sora finally came up to Tai closely as he continued. "Tell me what Tai?" she asked  
Tai suddenly felt tense as it would be hard to say this, worrying that what he was about say might make their relationship for the better or worse. "To tell you that I.....love you." He finally finished.  
Sora couldn't hold back any longer. 'The wait ends now. It's now or never'. She suddenly came up to that face she looked upon for years and those eyes that seemed to sparkled like the clear night's sky. Sora then brought her lips up to his as they both finally got what they wanted and longed for. Tai was surprised at first, but soon did he surrender himself into that blissful kiss. They both wanted to stay like that forever, but eventually they had to part. When they both left their embrace, silently Sora said "I love you too Tai. Ever since we were friends as little children, I already had feelings for you and wanted to be by your side from then on." So then laid her head on Tai as he smoothly brushed her hair with his hand. "Oh Sora, you were the one person that gave me a meaning to live. To live so I could stay with you forever and never let anyone or anything to take you away. That I will promise you, because I love you so dearly". Sora suddenly wanted to cry and hold on to him until her arms couldn't hold any longer. Just those words left her happy and joyful that they could see their love in each other whenever they see each other now. But before Sora could say anything else, everything suddenly started to darken and they could barely see each other. The only thing they could do was to hold on to each other and feel each other's presence throught their linked hands. Then it seemed a distant force was trying to pry them apart and pull them from each other like a vacuum. Sora had a terrified look on her face and tried looking at Tai. "Please Tai, help me. I don't want to leave you." Tai couldn't see her, but he knew she was just as scared as he was. "Hold on Sora. I don't know what's going on here, but I won't let you go. I won't loss you again. Not when we just found a new meaning in our lives. I won't let you go." But despite their courageous efforts, the force kept growing and growing, until their hands could barely touch their fingers. Then before they were seperated into the darkness, Tai said "I'm so sorry Sora. Please forgive me." Then they both were sucked into total darkness, wondering if they would see each other again.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
Where has everyone gone? What has happened to Tai and Sora, right when they seemed to find their ways to each other's hearts? Are they dead? Are they alive? What has happened to TK's group? And what were all those memories coming from? More coming up in the next chapter 11.................  
  
*I know this is only supposed to be a Kenyako and Takari fic, but I decided to bend the rules a bit and add a little Taiora romance as well. Also I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story after I finish this. But that'll depend on how all of you like it, so keep on sending those reviews! So far everything is going well and I have a determined ending planned. And believe me, you will be in for quite alot of surprises for what I plan to write. That's one reason why I haven't been typing as much as I used to. (the other is because I've been spending to much time playing games like Final Fantasy 9 and Tales of Phantasia, Hey I can't help it if both are great games to play.)Also I've got homework and sports to keep me occupied so that's mainly why I've been have the hold back on the chapters. I'll try typing more chapters faster. Until then, adios amigos!   



	11. The Deception

Author's note: Well, it's almost summer vacation for me. Yeah! But the bad news is that I wont be around home to type up more fanfics. So now I'll try writing the rest of "Forgiveness" before I have to go. Also I've got some new music that will help me get into the "grove" to write with more comfort. That's all I have to say for now. Hey did I forget something? little voice in my head: You forgot to explain the details of the upcoming chapters and the disclaimer, you moron! Oh yeah, thanks. Well the next chapter will somewhat distort the plot in a result of what happened on the last few episodes of Digimon Season 2. If u have no idea what the heck I said, you'll get it after this and the next 2 or 3 chapters. And I don't own digimon (Dammit!) Well back to the story.  
  
Forgiveness-chapter 11  
  
Meanwhile in Path 4  
  
"How long have we've been traveling now through this damn path TK?" Cody asked with concern.  
In response, Takeru took one glance at his wrist watch. "Well it seems we've been walking for about 45 minutes here"   
But Kari wasn't one to complain about the time. Actually she seemed to enjoy the scenery of the cavern. As all three of them walked around, they've been surrounded by walls of ,what seemed to be mirrors and diamond-like structures. It was a beautiful sight to see it seemed everything started to glitter and shine in front of them.  
"God, you two, can't you just forget about the time and just take a look around you to see such beauty that lies before us. Certainly you don't see this everyday at the park or in the big cities." Kari said  
Takeru sort of made a slight chuckle in sarcasm. "Huh, that's easy for you to say. You're the carefree type of person out of all of us. Of course you would only see this as an amusement or something. But we have to keep in mind our priorities, even if it means saving Davis. As much as I want to enjoy the sight, I would much rather find a way to save our home rather than not having one to go back to."  
Kari was sort of taken back from this, "That's not true. I am always true to myself of what is more important in life. I know we have to go on this forsaken mission so we can save innocent people, the world, and the rest of that old cliche, but I'm just trying to ease up myself from stress and not being such a stuck up on this mission like my brother. That's the way you're acting now."  
Takeru was about to say something back, when Cody had to interfere. "Hey TK! Kari! Stop it! You're not getting anywhere here. How the hell long are you two going to argue with each other about every little fussy idea that has no point in arguing? I thought you two were friends with each other. There's no need to fight in a situation like this, so you can stop you're damn fight until after we finish our business here." TK and Kari were shocked, as they have never heard Cody talked to them like that before.   
What the hell is wrong with me?(Is this really the Cody I know?)  
Takeru was the first to act. "Look Kari, I'm sorry about that. I was just a little concerned we would get side tracked or something. That's all."  
but you've got to know when there's a time to play around and a time to be serious  
Kari then felt a feeling of remorse as she too returned the apology. "I'm sorry too about calling you a stuck up TK. That wasn't right for me to say that."  
(but sometimes you really could act like that at times)  
this is only a temporary truce(I still don't forgive him for what happened that night though)  
Cody then finally felt a sense of relief. "Alright now that that's settled lets....."  
But suddenly he was cut off as a large earthquake rocked around everyone.  
"What the hell is happening?" TK asked. But then they felt unconscious.  
  
TK woke up, but he wasn't in the cave anymore. He was at the top of Infinity Mountain. None of the others were with him. He was alone. Suddenly a sudden gust of wind struck him as he quivered from the cold.  
No, I don't want to be alone. I never like to be alone. It was always like a phobia for me or like my own personal fear. I've had it ever since I left my brother Matt when our parents got divorced. I never saw him until we was reunited during that memorable day at camp and when we also first went to the digital world. It's been so long since I felt this lonely. No, I've been experiencing this fear ever since that damn argument.  
Then suddenly a familiar figure appeared and approached him. A too familiar figure. It was Kari, showing up with a big smile on her face like she didn't have a worry on the world. That smile made Takeru's heart leap before he ever thought of whether this was real or not. But when Kari saw the lone figure with a saddening face on his face, she suddenly ran over to him. Takeru saw her come up with such a concerned expression now and sat down next to him on the cliff's edge. "Takeru, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" TK didn't even dare look into her face as he feared that she still hated him. Suddenly he felt that same anger he had for her in that argument they both had, for some unknown reason.   
Sorry Kari. I don't want you to get involved with my own personal emotions and fears  
"It's none of you're business."  
Kari was a bit taken back at this, but just laughed at this. "Oh TK, you are so silly. I know you really don't mean it. You are too kind of a person to be like that." With that she laid her head on Takeru's soft shoulder. Takeru was now the shocked one as he saw her lie herself with him in such a loving manner. "Anyway we apologized to each other, so everything is going to be alright. Right?"  
hold on a sec! Am I hearing her right? She's acting as if we never had a fight with each other that Friday night.  
"Wait! When did I ever apologize to you?" was all TK could responded to Kari.  
Kari had her innocent face with that too cute to be true eyes that seemed to outshine any star. She laughed and said. "Oh silly! Remember back in the cave, you said that you were sorry for our little argument we had last Friday night."  
Is this what she thinks? Well I'll fix up her memory  
"I didn't apologize to you about the other night. I only apologized to you for acting so harsh towards you while we hiked through that path. I never said that I was sorry for calling you a half hearted person or anything else I said that night."  
Kari then suddenly withdrew from TK's presence and slapped him across the face. Takeru felt again that same pain as he did that horrible night and felt like he just didn't deserve the right to live, to see that the one person that he secretly has loved now completely hates him. She then stood up with a scolding face now.  
"So this is how you repay me, even though I admitted that I was sorry. You just go and walk away from my life as if you don't care about any of my feelings or what you do to them. Then the same thing will happen over and over again. You'll just ignore whatever I say and never want anything to do with me, like I was a complete stranger. Sure, you might go a say 'hey look I was wrong and you were right', but now I know that you're words aren't worth trusting anymore. I hate you for what you are and always will."  
Kari then turned around, facing the scenery of File island and turned away from Takeru's face. The face that was badly hurt by those two words. "I hate you for what you are and always will"  
So she hates me doesn't she.  
Then suddenly an unknown dark force overcomes his own body and I makes him draw forward towards Kari, where she still is facing away from him and at the edge of the cliff.  
Huh? what am I doing? I can't control myself.  
Then before he knew it, he swiftly pushed Kari down the cliff into her doom. TK just stood there, horrified at the what he has just done. Suddenly he screams out in full agony  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO? WHAT AM I? THIS UNKNOWN DARK FORCE THAT HAS BEEN BOTTLED UP INSIDE OF ME! I AM NOT WORTH LIVING NOW AND FOREVER MORE. NOT AS THE MONSTER THAT I TURN OUT TO BE!" And he was about the jump off the cliff to follow Kari. But when he jumped, it seemed he jumped into an invisible barrier.   
What the Hell is This? Why can't I grant my own doom, when I have grant death to the one that I truly love But the it seemed the barrier flashed as everything went white and he collapsed from the brightness.  
  
Kari was walking down the forest that she had so mysteriously appeared after they were hit with that earthquake. However when she woke up and saw that she was in the same forest where they just camped out yesterday, she also saw that no one was with her. She wanted to know where Cody and TK were. Even though they haven't given the apology they've been waiting for, Kari was still very worried for Takeru's well being the most.  
(Where could the others be? They just could disappear like that could they? And what about TK, I hope he's alright. Maybe he's worried about me also. No, that's wishful thinking. But now I should find both him and Cody as fast as possible)  
Then suddenly while she was strolling around, she felt two strong arms circling around her from behind as someone held her closely and slowly whispered in her ear.  
"There you are my precious angel. I've been looking all over for you."  
Suddenly Kari froze at the voice. She knew who's voice it was. Only one person.  
Then she turned around and saw him. "TK!"  
The boy just smiled at her in response. "The one and only. So this was where you were hiding out, never thought I could find you from all the trouble I went through to get here."  
Kari was then slowly released from Takeru's grasp. As much she loved being with TK that moment, they had to get back to find the others.  
"So TK, do you have any idea about where we are now or how to get back to infinity cavern?"  
TK then started to laugh out loud. "Oh man Kari, you're a real killer. I come up to you and find you here in this little dandy forest and the first thing you say is 'do you have any idea about where we are now?'. Couldn't you ever think about maybe taking a rest and just enjoying the scenery here. Last time we were here, we didn't have enough time to see that while we all camped out here."  
(Now where did I hear those words before? Oh yeah that was me. But I thought he was so eager to get our mission done.)  
"Well I do like the picture of being surrounded by a lovely forest that's full of lively digimon around, but didn't you say that you want to finish up our search for Davis before and so we could at least have a fighting chance again the prophecy?"  
TK then looked puzzeled. "Huh? Oh yeah, I do remember saying something like that, but now I think I know why you like to live life so care freely. You get away from reality's troubles when everything seems so glum. You know what? I say we forget about all this prophecy nonsense and we can just spend the rest of the day here together."  
(What! This isn't the TK I know.)  
"You can't be serious! You can't just go and get away from life's troubles just like that. And would you turn you're back on thousands of people's lives, just so you could satisfy yourself. Those people are counting on us to protect them and I won't let them down. And I certainly won't let you make me change my mind."  
TK then was taken back at this then laughed sinisterly. "Oh Kari, Kari. You are so much like you're brother in more ways than you think. Have you given yourself any thought that you are just as stubborn and ignorant as he is. That is one of the many reasons why I hate you so much and will forever hate you until I return to dust." With that he started to walk by himself away from Kari. Kari was hurt by what he said.   
(Now I understand why he hates me)  
Then she realized that there was a small, yet wickedly sharp, dagger in her right hand.  
It seemed then from the moment she looked at the dagger, that a dark force seemed to emerge and engulf her. It now had control of her.  
(I'll show you then what it is for me to hate you)  
Then she look at Takeru's back, filled with hatred as she silently slid the dagger into Takeru's spine. Blood started to gush out like a tainted river and he turned around to face her.  
"I will still always hate you, no matter what you do." were his last words before he slumped down, now dead.  
The controlling force suddenly disappeared as Kari gasped in horror at what she just did.  
"No.......No........NOOOOOO! Oh God, what have I done?!! What Kind of murderer am I!!!!!"  
Then nervously she glance at her hands, now covered with blood. "These hands. What have these hand done? Before they were so clean and pure. Now they are tainted with my love's blood!!!!!!" Suddenly she picked up the fallen dagger again. "Then with these hands of mine, the one's that I have ended the life of my dearly beloved, I will end my own as well." Then she quickly thrusted the dagger into her. But something wasn't right. The dagger went right through her, like she was a ghost.  
What? Where's the blood, where's the gash, where's the end of my worthless life.  
Then the dagger shattered in her hands then everything when completely dark as she too fell into the darkness. Now unconscious.  
  
End of Chapter 11  
What is this strange, yet horrified string of events that TK and Kari are now experiencing? Will they ever see each other again? And where do all these strange events lead to?  
More of this and more coming up on the next chapters..............  



	12. The Treasure

A/N: Haha! Aren't I so evil? But don't get upset just yet, there's good news coming up soon. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing the chapters lately, but recently i've gotten back from my vacation trip. Now i should be back in order. Alright, I don't own Digimon, period!! Now that i've gotten that settled, lets get back with..........  
Forgiveness - chapter 12  
  
Kari's started to stir into conscious as she was greeted with a painful headache.  
(Aw, my head hurts. It feels like someone just used a jackhammer to crack my head.)  
Suddenly it dawned into her of what just happened. The last thing she remembered was the horror of seeing herself kill her lost, yet misunderstood, love. Then she made an attempt of suicide, when it seemed reality just would grant her that wish.   
(Was all that real? Is Takeru really gone?)  
Then her two eyes started to focus again, seeing that she wasn't on the path anymore, yet she was still in Infinity Cavern. Then she saw some of her other friends there was Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Matt, Joe, and the rest of them. Also she saw that Davis was there as well. Except one was missing.  
(Oh God where's TK?)  
Suddenly she spotted him a bit separated from the others from only a few meters. But she only saw him, still laying on the ground, not moving. Kari was suddenly scared at the thought that he might be dead. (Oh please let him be alive, that he's only unconscious). She immediately ran over to TK, with the little strength she had left. She then started to craddle his head to her, hoping for a sign that he was still there alive. It was also then the others started to wake up, with also the same painful headache.  
"Aw damn, I feel like like crap." Matt exclaimed.  
"Same here" Willis and Cody said in unison.  
Takeru was now in wondering in his unconscious of what to do.   
Where is Kari? I've got to know whether Kari is alright or not. I cannot be true from what I had just witnessed a few minutes ago. Her death, my cursed sin, my guiltiness. Is it all true? I must open my eyes to see the truth.  
And as he did, he found a new sense of warmth that seemed to surround his entire body.What is this heavenly aura that I feel?  
Then as he slowly lifted his eyes, he saw only one thing. The truth. He saw a beautiful girl, craddling his head towards her, but the thing that gave him so much joy was that she suddenly started to smile at him as he regained conscience. It finally hit him. It was Kari.  
She's alive!! Oh thank the heavens she's alive.  
Kari, was so relieved when she saw TK starting to open his eyes. She finally saw those crystal blue eyes that seemed to mesmerize her everytime she looked at them. It was then she couldn't help but smile at him. TK also returned the smile, only saying a few words. "Oh Kari, are you alright?" She then started to burst out in tears as she started to embrace him tightly, not wanting to let go.  
(Oh, he doesn't even think about himself, but he's still worried about my well being. How could I've been so blind to overlook all the good things Takeru has done for me. How could I have hated him in the first place?).  
TK was at first shocked at Kari's reaction, but he then returned the embrace without question.  
(I thought Kari hated me. But why am I complaining. Its now clear to me now. I know what I want in my life. I want to be with Kari. I want to be her world. I love her.)  
From some distance, the others have fully recovered, and smiled now at the scene of the two, now embracing each other.   
TK then noticed that Kari was crying. TK then tried to comfort her, as he turned his head towards her with a concerned face. "Kari are you alright. Why are you crying? Is it me? Did I hurt you?"  
Kari turned to meet Takeru, as she stopped crying and instead, a smile. "Oh TK, you didn't do anything wrong. It's only me. I was so scared for a second that you were gone. I didn't want to bear the thought of that. But TK can I just say one thing?"  
Takeru, started to inch his face nearer to Kari. "Yes."  
(Kari, nows your chance to tell him how much you mean to him.)  
"I just want to s...s.say that I'm...sorry for what I said before to you and ...that.."  
But suddenly, before she could finish, I sudden rumble from the ceiling started to shake the whole place.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Willis said as the others were trying to dodge the falling rocks that were coming down from the ceiling. The digimon, also now recovered, started to use as much power as they could now in their rookie forms to destroy all the debris.  
Then one gigantic boulder, started to fall, aiming at where TK and Kari was laying. Takeru saw this, and suddenly reacted. "Kari watch out!" He then scooped her into his arms as he ran out of the boulders way, just in the nick of time as it crashed right at where they where. But what was surprising about this was the then boulder started to transform into a body along with a stick-like weapon. A figure so familiar that Izzy suddenly recognized it as it finished it's transformation. "It's Golbermon!!!!".   
Indeed it was him. And he was not happy at all.   
"AAHHH, now I finally found you digidestined brats. You ran off a little to early that last time we met."  
He then took hold of his pike weapon. "It isn't polite to run off like that during a battle. Nor a very honorable action to take, but it was more of a cowardly decision to do that."  
Tai then started to laugh. "Haha, you really are full of it. What do you know about honor. Have you ever heard of the term, "key strategy". For us, that would be staying alive. I don't know what your problem is but we have come to seek our once lost tags and crests. We need its power so we can protect our world from a terrible disaster that is about to happen if we don't act quick. Also Davis and Willis here are in search of the Golden digieggs so that they may help as well. So for the sake of everyone on earth, could you please let us through."  
The creature just snorted at him. "hum, some story you made up human child. Do you think I'm some sort of fool to fall for something like that? I will not allow anyone to take the treasures of Infinity Cavern. And that's that!" Then he poised himself. "Now enough with this chit chat, and lets battle!!"  
Tai scolded at himself. "Damn Golbermon, he doesn't even believe a word we say." Sora then came up to comfort him. "Tai, don't worry. This guy's head is as dense as a rock. Probably the best way we can get past him is if we defeat him." Tai then nodded in aggreement. "You're right!"  
Then he turned to their digimon. "okay guys, get ready to digivolve!"  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon."  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon"  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon"  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon"  
"Palamon digivolve to Togemon"  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon"  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon"  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilomon"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon"  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon"  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon"  
"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon.!"  
  
"If its a fight you want, then a fight you'll get!!" everyone yelled.  
Golbermon just laughed. "And to make sure you won't retreat like cowerds again, I'll do this. ROCK CRUSHER!!"With his hand he slammed it down as a piller of rocks cutted them off from going back down the path. They were at the end of the path now and the only thing that laid in front off them was a dead end. They were trapped.  
Matt then said "You dirty bastard!! We'll still defeat you!! Let him have it Garurumon!!"  
"You too Kabuterimon, team up with Garurumon on a double attack!" Izzy said.  
Then both of them started to charge their regular Howling Blaster attack and Electric shock attack, but they seemed to do it in unison. The two ki energies then melded into one powerful "HOWLING SHOCK!!!" They both yelled as a purple orb surrounded by watery blue energy flew towards Golbermon.  
The creature just smirked at this. "Hump, not a problem." He then tried to grab the energy as it flew right in front of him, trying to throw it away. But he really underestimated its power and struggled to pull it off when suddenly, "NOVA BLAST!", a huge fireball shoot at the energy he was grasping and it detonated in a big blast. The blast threw Golbermon to the opposite wall hard. But was surprising was that on the impact, a crust of dirt that had seemed to form on the wall dissolved and now it revealed 8 familiar symbols. Kari realized those symbols instantly. "Guys look at those things on the wall. They are the crests!" Everyone instantly turned their attention to the wall. And it was true. They were the crests that they were looking for. But Matt, still puzzled, asked "but where are the tags? We can't use the crests without the tags and crests in unison." Mimi yelled back. "We don't have time to find them. We need those tags. Now! We can look for the tags later!". Golbermon also saw what he had done in revealing the crests. "Damn! Now they know where the treasure is! I should have not acted with such stupidity." Then he returned his gaze towards the teens. "Whatever the situation is, I won't let you pass me." But everyone else yelled "OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!" The creature just smirked. "Hmmm, that can be arranged. Now lets continue. I like to get this over with." "So do we" said Davis. He and Ken exchanged glances as they signaled for a DNA digivolution. And it was then Xveemon and Stingmon fused together to become Paildramon. Also Kari, Yolie, TK and Cody fused their digimon together to form Silphymon and shokugomon (Authors note: sorry if their spelling is wrong).   
"ok, right now is your last chance to stop now Golbermon. Otherwise i or the others will not guarantee your safety in this fight." Tai warned. But he took no head at the warning "Such little words without meaning, coming from a pathetic human. Are we gonna fight or not?"  
Tk then grinned at the moment. "hmm. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into here. We will get those crests, even if it means dying trying." Cody then stepped up. "That's right cause if we don't, then others will die for no reason." Then both Cody and Tk summoned Shokugomon to the fight. "GO get HIM." The strange figure just made a nod. "Right. KACHITA BOMBS!!" the mixed voice of angemon and ankylomon said. From his chest, a panel opened up, letting out 6 spining discs with sharp jaged edges that looked too deadly to be real. Golbermon jumped quickly to the side, the side fliped to the next when one disc made one nasty cut on his arm. then Davis said, "okey, now lets all attack at once." then everyone let their digimon fire their attacks simultaneously.   
"STATIC SHOCK!!"   
"DESPERADO SHOT!!"   
"SPIKING STRIKE!"   
"NOVA BLAST!"   
"HOWLING BLASTER!"   
"NEEDLE SPRAY!"  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!"  
"ELECTRO SHOCK!"  
"METEOR WING!"  
"GARGO PELLET!"  
All the shots hit their aim at full force. Then it was totally crowded with smoke. But after the smog started to fade away, a shadow still appeared. It was still Golbermon. He then got out of the smoke to reenter into the battle. "Haha. You little pests almost got me there, but you humans are too weak!" But he didn't see any of the digidestined. He was facing the wall that could be there only exit, and where they last were, but he didn't see them there anymore. "What were could those humans be?" Then it suddenly struck his mind. So he turned around to gaze down the long cave way to see them there, running to the crests on the other side. "STUPID, STUPID!!! I should have never guessed that their perpose in that attack was to kill me, but to distract me!!! But no matter. I didn't want to resort this, though it may be cheap to do, I cannot let them get the treasure." So he then lifted his hand which then made the ceiling rumble. The digidestined were getting closer to the other side as they ran with all their strength. "Man that stupid Goldylocks-mon whetever is SO stupid!! He never realized that he was gonna be destracted. Ha ha." Davis said with utter joy. But then everyone heard that rumble into the ceiling. "Um davis, I think now he's starting to catch on to us." Ken said. It was then that huge boulders started to fall down, missing the group barely inch by inch as each on fell closer to them. "Haha. There is no escape. I will crush you weaklings with my mighty fist!!" Golbermon said with please. But the group was almost there. Then while they got close, all except for Ken, Cody, Yolei, Willis, and Davis, started to see that their hearts were glowing, and so were the crests. "Just like I expected, Izzy exclaimed. "The radiance coming from the crests are starting to bond once again with our hearts. They recognize us as the digidestined now." But then Willis questioned, "But how are we gonna get out of here, with this crazy wako that is almost at the point of crushing us to mere dust with those boulders?" Then TK figured it. "Guys KEEP running towards the wall!" And still while they were running, they all tuned to TK "WHAT!!!" everyone said. Takeru just then said, "Trust me. Just trust me." Everyone was puzzled, but what choice did they have? If they stopped, then they would be all crushed. So then Kari said. "I believe in TK. Lets do it!!" she then turned her gaze at TK who was running beside her, giving him a warm smile. Takeru returned the smile and whispered, "thank you." Then Izzy caught on to what TK was thinking. "Guys I know what TK's plan. Just keep running, even through the wall." Well everyone didn't question him, after all he was the genius out of the group. Now they were getting real close to where the crest were, as they were still glowing. "Um Izzy, TK, are you sure this will work, cause my eyes are telling me we are about to crash into that wall." Davis asked. But Matt just said. "Just keep going. I believe my little brother knows what he's doing."  
Golbermon then started to snicker at what they were doing. "Have they gone mentally insane? They think they can bash through that wall? They are more desperate fools than I thought. No matter, they will still die." and he started to increase the rate of falling boulders that were trailing the group. Suddenly they were right in front of the wall. "DONT STOP!! KEEP RUNNING THROUGH!!" Izzy yelled. Now the crest were glowing so brightly that the aura now blinded the whole group. Then for about 3 minutes of blindness, everyone started to focus a bit. When their eyes where alright, they saw that now their hearts were glowing, each person having the shape of their crests. They got them back. They were now somewhere much deeper into the cavern. But they could see from a far distance of the remains of what used to be a ceiling. Where the crests used to be. "YES WE DID IT!!" everyone yelled in joy. While they were running towards the wall, the crest were able to join with their hearts, leaving the wall empty, so the wall disappeared as the crests connected with their hearts. But still one thing was missing. The golden digieggs. And to their coincidence, the eggs were just a bit ahead of the group. Shining like golden orbs, sitting on an alter. "Well Willis, I guess those are ours huh?" Davis asked his friend. He just nodded in response. Then Yolei had to say, "Well what are you two waiting for? Go get those eggs, we have a world to say!" So then Willis and Davis ran up to the alter, along with everyone else , trailing behind. Then they both started to grasp it, feeling its holy warmth. Then simultaneously they pulled out the eggs. "Our Mission is over!" Tai said in utter joy. But then a voice said.  
  
"oh no it isn't over. It is far from over. It is just the mere beginning."  
  
Then suddenly a dark whirlpool appeared in front of the alter, sucking in everyone into a dark realm, where their ultimate enemy awaited.  
  
Yes this surely the beginning. The beginning of the end of everything!!  
  
End of chapter 12.  
Who is it that awaits them at the digital realm. And now it almost seems that now TK and Kari have gotten back together, but have they really apologized yet. Only time will tell for our heros. Until the next time, on chapter 13........coming soon!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
